SELIR
by Onna Miku
Summary: Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta terlarang. Cinta yang  tak sampai. Cinta tapi benci. Cinta dan status. Cinta namun hanya selingkuhan.   Ya… Sekelumit permasalahan yang mengatas namakan cinta
1. Prolog

**Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Percayalah, bukan unsur kesengajaan**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : typos, OOC dan masih banyak lagi.**

Prolog

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Cinta terlarang.

Cinta yang tak sampai.

Cinta tapi benci.

Cinta dan status.

Cinta namun hanya selingkuhan.

Ya…

Sekelumit permasalahan yang mengatas namakan cinta

000

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan aku hanya ingin seperti ini gelap, sunyi dan tak ada satu pun yang ku tahu dan yang kuingat.

Gelap hanya itu.

Ya…hanya itu.

Aku benci, tak mengerti? Air mata ini tak mau berhenti, aku benar-benar benci

Aku berpikir aku gila, aku bahkan tak mengenal diriku.

Ini bukan aku, bukan aku, bukan diriku

Aku benci pandangan itu, ini takdirku aku tak pernah mau, jika ada pilihan.

Ku buka mataku perlahan

Bukan mimpi ini, ini…

Takdirku.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Halo mina, huff saya buat fic lagi. ya…dengan judul yang aneh ya hehe.**

 **Terinspirasi dari mana? Entahlah tiba2 muncul begitu saja. Mungkin karena belakangan saya sering baca ff berbau zaman-zaman dulu.**

 **Kenapa rate nya M? karena sepertinya akan ada kekerasan dalam fic ona. Maybe perang, pembunuhan dan ya sejenisnya hanya buat jaga2 takutnya ona khilaf wkwkwk,**

 **Satu lagi saya masih pemula wajaar jikalau ona masih banyak kekuranagn**

 **Ini masih prolog ya. Kalau responya bagus semakin cepet saya update ceritanya**

 **Ona terharu saat ada yang bilang " buat fic lagi dong " itu benar2 penyemangat yg sangat ampuh. makasih ya maaf namanya tidak bisa di sebutkan privasi.**

 **Mungkin Cuma ini makasih sudah menyempatkan baca.**


	2. Awal

**SELIR**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-Awal-**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Percayalah, bukan unsur kesengajaan**

 **Disclaimer© : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : typos, OOC dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kerajaan Megah berlatar belakang Pegunungan, berdiri kokoh menjulang. Lambang - lambang Kipas menghias setiap menara, Tembok tinggi di kelilingi Kanal kecil yang indah, barisan para prajurit yang berlatih, dan para pelayan Istana yang sibuk berlalu lalang menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Dari kejauhan terlihat laki-laki dengan iris Oniksnya yg kelam memincing tajam, lengan kokohnya memegang Busur Panah siap untuk melesakkan anak Panah kearah Papan Sasaran.

Shuuttt…!

Sebuah anak Panah melesat tepat di lingkaran tengah Papan Sasaran, sang pemilik menurunkan busurnya kemudian tersenyum angkuh.

" ini terlalu mudah" gumamnya

Laki-laki yang biasa di panggil Sasuke itu kembali mengarahkan anak Panah pada Papan Sasaran namun belum sempat ia melesakkan anak Panahnya sebuah suara familiar mengganggu kegiatannya.

"yang mulia Pangeran" panggil seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putihnya yg khas salah satu pengawal Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke berbalik mata dengan iris onix itu memandang Kakashi tajam memberi tahu bahwa dirinya merasa terganggu.

"Maaf telah mengganggu kegiatan anda pangeran" ucap kakashi tenang, baginya dirinya sudah terbiasa menerima segala ekspresi tak mengenakan dari sasuke bisa di bilang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk Kakashi.

" Yang mulia Raja ingin pangeran menemui beliau." lanjutnya

" Katakana padanya aku sedang sibuk "

" Maaf Pangeran tapi Raja tidak menerima penolakan"

"cih.." Sasuke berdecak kesal. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut, dengan kakashi yang mengikutinya.

-Awal-

Setelah percakapan panjang antara dirinya dan Ayahnya, Sasuke memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di salah satu Saung yang terdapat di taman Istana. Matanya terpejam tapi ia tidak sedang tidur, samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Sasuke tau siapa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam.

" Kau sudah selesai " Tanya Sakura kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke yg sedang tetidur dengan tangan yang di tumpu di kepala, Sakura sebenarnya tau Sasuke tidak benar-benar tidur " minumlah kau pasti lelah " Sakura meletakkan nampan yang berisi ocha hangat dan beberapa danggo di samping Sasuke.

"hn" matanya masih tertutup hanya gumaman tak jelas yg keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, lensa berwarna hijau sewarna batu Jamrud yang pertama ia lihat saat membuka matanya membuatnya tersenyum dan detik itu juga ia teringat ucapan yg di katan oleh Ayahnya tadi, Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan Sasuke sampai sebegitunya ikut tersenyum.

" kau ada masalah, Sasuke-kun?" sakura bertannya.

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu menghela nafas pelan kemudian membaringkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Sakura, Beberapa hari ini kepalanya benar-benar ingin pecah tuntutannya sebagai Pangeran Istana, belum lagi masalah dengan Kerajaan lain dan satu masalah lagi yang benar-benar membuat otaknya berputar mencari jalan keluar.

"KETURUNAN"

Oh ayolah, ini baru lima tahun pikir Sasuke wajar bukan bahkan ada yg sepuluh tahun menikah baru memiliki keturunan. Sasuke tak habis pikir apa yang ada di isi kepala Ayahnya apa hanya keturunan, keturunan dan keturunan? dan yang membuat dirinya marah besar pada Ayahnya adalah, Ayahnya seenak mulutnya menyuruh dirinya untuk menikah lagi. Apa Ayahnya sudah gila mana ada wanita yang ingin di madu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri, perkataan Tabib Istana beberapa minggu yang lalu membuat semua harapannya nyaris pupus.

 **Flashback on**

2 minggu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"yang mulia, maafkan saya tapi sepertinya Permaisuri Sakura tidak akan bisa mengndung itu sangat berbahaya sebab-." ucapanya terhenti Tabib yang sudah hidup hampir setengah abad itu sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyimak dalam diam.

" Rahim Permaisuri sangat lemah dan ada benjolan besar di daerah perut bagian bawah Permaisuri ja-" perkataan Tabib itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya

"sudah hentikan, intinya" kata Sasuke

" Permaisuri tidak akan bisa hamil, itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi nyawa Permaisuri, Yang Mulia"

Sasuke terdiam kaku, ia memejamkan matanya tangannya mengepal kuat Sasuke merasa seperti ada palu besar yang baru saja memukul dadanya. Sakit sekali.

"kau boleh keluar" ucap Sasuke pelan

"baik, permisi yang mulia" Tabib tua itu membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi meninggalakan ruangan Sasuke.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

"SASUKE-KUN" teriak Sakura pelan, yang membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya

"hn"

Sakura memutar matanya bosan "apa hanya dua konsonan itu yang kau tau Yang Mulia" ejek Eakura, Sasuke hanya menyinggungkan sedikit bibirnya, mendengar cibiran Sakura.

"ada apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi dengan tangannya yang menyibak rambut bagian depan Sasuke.

"tidak ada aku hanya lelah" jawab Sasuke asal.

"kau berbohong Sasuke-kun, Ada apa?." Kini suara sakura melembut.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari pangkuan Sakura dan mencium kening Istrinya.

"aku lapar" Sasuke berbohong.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Suaminya, sebenarnya Sakura tau ada yang sedang di sembunyikan Sasuke darinya tapi Sakura memilih tetap diam.

-Awal-

Di lain tempat, di dapur Istana terlihat para Pelayan dapur sibuk dengan masakan mereka masing-masing, termasuk gadis dengan surai Indigo yang di ikat ekor kuda yang sedikit berantakan, dia terlihat sangat sibuk di antara yang lain, Tubuh mungilnya berlari kesana kemari dengan gesit terlihat sudah terbiasa.

"Hinata ambilkan bawang!" teriak seorang wanita, yang mungkin tak akan ada yang menyangka jika umurnya sudah hampir setengah abad.

"hai" teriak Hinata kemudian ia menggerakan kakinya dengan sedikit berlari mengambil barang yang di inginkan kepala Pelayan dapur itu.

Suara wanita itu kembali terdengar

"hinata yang itu"

Lagi

"hinata bukan"

Lagi

"hinata sebelah sana"

Dan lagi.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinataaa"

Brukkkk.

Di dalam gudang bahan makanan gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu terduduk, wajahnya terlihat kelelahan, mata dengan iris Amethystnya terpejam dan tangannya memijit betisnya pelan. Semenjak menjadi Asiten Kepala dapur Istana beberapa hari yang lalu, membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra, Tsunade benar-benar tidak memberinya ampun ia di didik agar gesit, cepat, dan cekaatan. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkan, baginya ini hanyalah salah satu bagian dari kesuksesan yang menunggunya di depan sana. Namun seketika hayalannya buyar saat mendengar pintu gudang terbuka sedikit.

"Hinata kau di dalam, Tsunade mencarimu" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh agak gempal

"iya" jawab Hinata sedikit berteriak agar suaranya terdengar, sambil bangkit berdiri meninggalkan tempat favoritnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk beristirahat atau pun tidur sejenak saat tidak ada pekerjaan lagi. Aroma Vanilla, Ocha dan rempah-rempah mampu memikat hatinya, yang membuat tempat itu menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya di dapur.

-Awal-

Hinata berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ia tidak ingin membuat tsunade marah besar, salahkan otaknya yang lamban, bukannya bertanya dimana keberadaan Tsunade pada Chouji tadi. Dan alhasil sekarang dirinya harus menggerakan kakinya untuk berjalan cepat bahkan kadang berlari-lari kecil, ia berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada siapapun yang hampir di tabraknya dan sekaligus bertanya kepada setiap orang yang lewat, dimana keberadaan Tsunade. Namun nihil tak ada satu pun yang tau dimana keberadaan Tsunade sekarang.

Brukkkk.

Namun karena sedang terburu-buru Hinata tidak sengaja, di salah satu belokan lorong ia menabarak seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang tegap bersurai blond sehingga, Tubuh Hinata yang notabenya kecil terdorong kebelakang dan membuat bokongnya mendarat dengan tidak elit di lantai.

"aww" Hinata meringis pelan sambil memegang bokongnya yg sakit

"kau tidak apa-apa Nona" laki-laki itu merendahkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan perempuan yang baru beberapa detik tadi menabraknya ia memiring kan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat apakah perempuan yang menabraknya baik-baik saja.

"iya a-ano go-gomen" Hinata membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya " ma-maafkan saya aa" Hinata menatap laki-laki itu dengan bingung Hinata merasa asing dengan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya, sepertinya laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Naruto dapat membaca kebingungan Hinata.

"Uzumaki-San ma-maaf saya benar-benar minta maaf" ucapnya menyesal

Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal agak kikuk, seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf sudah membuat seseorang terjatuh, walaupun bukan dia yang menabarkanya, tapi di lihat dari sisi mana pun di sini dirinya baik-baik saja.

"bukan masalah" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari jongkoknya. "biar ku bantu" tawarnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"ti-tidak apa-apa Uzumaki-san, a-aku bisa sen…" namun belum selesai hinata melanjutkan ucapannya, Naruto memotong kata-katanya.

"Aku yang salah, berikan tanganmu." intruksinya, kemudian menggerakan kepalnya mengangguk memberi kode untuk Hinata, agar segera memberikan tangannya.

"a-ano a-arigatou Uzumaki-san" hinata bingung harus apa dia bukan orang yg pintar bicara. Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru?" Naruto bertanya, iris Safirnya menilik seluruh wajah Hinata yang sedikit menunduk " kau sedang mencari seseorang" Tanya-nya lagi

Hinata mengaggukan kepala

" biar kubantu" tawar Naruto. belum sempat Hinata menolak permintaan Naruto suara lain sukses membuat Hinata melebarkan matannya. Dan Daruto hanya mengeryit heran melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Hinata kemana saja kau aku mencarimu bukan kah-." kata-katnya terhenti saat melihat laki-laki yg berada di depan Hinata. Dirinya sukses terkejut Tsunde lalu membungkukan badannya hormat, membuat Hinata kebingungan.

" Yang Mulia Pangeran Uzumaki" kata Tsunade

Hinata yang mendengar kata Pangeran mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali 'Pangeran' pikirnya hinata masih belum sadar tapi kemudian matanya melebar lagi 'Pangeran' berarti yang ia tabrak adalah seorang Pangeran pikir Hinata. muka Hinata mulai berubah merah, ia langsung membugkuk hormat, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Tsunade lakukan dengan wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

"jangan terlalu formal" ucap Naruto, dirinya sebenarnya sangat heran apa sebegitu berpengaruhnya gelar Pangeran yang di sandangnnya.

Hening sejenak.

Namun suara Naruto memecah keheningan "masalah dia" Naruto membuka pembicaraan, sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Hinata. "aku tadi meminjamnya sebentar" ucap naruto berbohong. "Sepertinya Istana ini banyak mengalami perubahan jadi membuatku bingung" kekehnya

"o iya terimaksih atas bantuannya Hinata. " Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata pelan. Kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Tsunade dan Hinata.

Aroma Citrus dan Jeruk saat Naruto berlalu melewatinya membuat Hinata sadar dari keterkejutannya, laki-laki itu baru saja menolongnya, dirinya tidak bodoh ia mengerti kebohongan itu.

"Hinata ayo!"

"eh, i-iya" Hinata sempat menoleh sebentar melihat punggung lebar Naruto, sebelum pergi mengikuti Tsunade.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke ruangan Sasuke, senyum Naruto terus mengembang entah apa yang membuat laki-laki dengan surai Blonde itu tersenyum senang.

" menarik" ucapnya

-Awal-

Naruto memandang pintu besar yang tepat berada di depannya, dua pelayan perempuan menyambutnya dengan hormat.

"apa Sasuke ada didalam?" Naruto bertanya pada salah satu pelayan.

"benar Yang Mulia, Pangeran sudah menunggu anda Yang Mulia" lalu pelayan itu membukakan pintu dengan ukiran lambang kipas yang indah, mempersilahkan dirinya masuk

"terimakasih."

.

.

.

"yo Teme" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengelap pedang kesayangannya.

"cek…bisa hentikan panggilan jelekmu itu, itu menjijikan"

"o…ayolah itu sangat keren" Naruto terkekeh, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong di sebrang Sasuke yang hanya terhelat meja. Di rinya terus memperhatikan pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan pedangnya.

"apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"…" tak ada jawaban

"kau bahkan tak memperlakukan tamumu, dengan baik"

"…"

"hey…hey apa menariknya pedangmu itu?" Naruto mencibir Sasuke

"langsung ke intinya saja Dobe" Sasuke meletakan pedang miliknya di dinding tempat ia biasa mengoleksi pedang. Kemudian duduk kembali melihat tampang Naruto dengan malas.

"ok, ok baiklah"

"aku ingin mengadakan kerja sama"ucapnya serius

"untuk?" sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"untuk melawan pemberontakan Akatsuki, kau mengerti maksud ku kan?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tampangnya yang serius.

"hn" ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasuke saat nama Akatsuki di sebutkan.

"apanya yang hn, ha" Naruto berucap sedikit kesal

"hah…sudahlah, percuma bicara padamu" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah pergi "aku ingin mencari udara segar" lanjutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit tanpa membalikkan badannya"

"kuharap kau memikirkannya"

Setelah itu suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat apa yang telah pemmimpin Akatsuki itu lakukan pada dirinya, yang membuatnya terus mengingat wajah pemimpin Akatsuki itu sebagai daftar orang paling atas yang ingin ia bunuh.

"pembalasan akan segera dimulai" Sasuke menyeringai mengerikan.

.

.

.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya bisa berteman dengan orang egois, seperti Sasuke berengsek itu. Mungkin karena dirinya tau siapa Uchiha bungsu itu, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak seperti yang orang-orang lihat luarnya. dia Sasuke sama seperti laki-laki pada umunya namun karena didikan dan latar belakang rumah tangga orang tuanya yang bisa di bilang 'Broken Home' yang membentuknya menjadi pribadi seperti sekarang, Naruto tau karena mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil, hanya saja mereka di didik dengan kepribadian yang berbeda, Naruto bisa di bilang sosok yang ceria sedangkan Sasuke berbanding balik dengannya, ya 'suram' mungkin lebih tepatnya menggambarkan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke maupun Naruto, mereka berdua tidak pernah mempermsalahkan perbedaan itu. Mereka merasa nyaman dengan kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka masing-masing. Intinya mereka nyaman.

-Awal-

Malam beranjak, sinar Jingga mulai menghilang suara-suara Hewan malam memecah kesunyian, angin berhembus pelan menerpa tirai kamar wanita yang sedang memandang gelapnya malam melalui balkon kamar miliknya, entah apa yang sedang wanita itu pikirkan, wanita dengan surai pink itu mengeratkan pelukan tangnnya pada tubuhnya saat hembusan angin berhembus lebih kencang menggodanya. Namun wanita itu di buat lebih terkejut, saat lengan besar tiba-tiba melingkari perutnya.

"Sasuken-kun" ucap Sakura kaget.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, sedikit menjilatnya.

"tidak ada aku hanya mencari udara segar."

Hening beberapa detik hanya deru nafas tenang yang terdengar. Sampai Sakura membuka kembali pembicaraan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura ragu

"hn"

"apa kau menginginkan seorang anak" Sakura bertannya matanya menatap jauh kedalam gelapnya malam.

"kenapa kau bertannya seperti itu" Sasuke kurang suka dengan topik yang mereka bahas. Atmosfir yang awalnya hangat berubah menjadi sedikit berat.

"tidak ada, hanya saja kau butuh penerus Sasuke-kun"

"aku tidak peduli"

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana jika kau menikah lagi" ucapnya lebih tepat berbisk, tapi Sasuke tidak tuli Sasuke langsung mebalik tubuh Sakura menghadapnya, mengguncang bahu milik sakura pelan.

"Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu hah!." Suara Sasuke meninggi. Sakura hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping tak ingin menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke. "tatap aku saat aku bicara Uchiha Sakura" Sasuke bisa melihat setetes cairan bening lolos dari mata istrinya, hati sasuke langsumg mencelos uchiha bungsu itu langsung merengkuh tubuh bergetar istrinya dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah seharusnya dirinya tidak terbawa emosi.

"maaf" gumam Sasuke menyesal.

Tubuh Sakura masih bergetar, sebenarnya sakura tidak bermaksud membuat Sasuke marah hanya saja dirinya merasa tidak becus menjadi seorang istri, sampai sekarang ia belum bisa memberikan anak untuk suaminya, ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah gagal.

"kau butuh istirahat" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Sakura, tangannya sesekali menyeka cairan bening yang terus lolos dari matanya, Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk berjalan Ketempat tidur yang biasa mereka berdua gunakan. Lalu menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam selimut tebal.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat Sakura terlelap Sasuke menghela nafas sesekali memijit batang hidungnnya, Sasuke sangat tau Sakura pasti sangat tertekan.

Tapi mustahil dia Sasuke tidak akan pernah menuruti permintaan terakhir istrinya yang satu itu.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Tapi,

Ada yang bungsu Uchiha itu tidak tau

Bahwa tadir itu.

Suka sekali.

Mempermainkan.

-Awal-

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hohoho…akhirnya ona update juga maaf karena keterlambatan ona, banyak sekali masalah yang membuat ona baru bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini. Gomen (sedikit curhat)**

 **Di chap ini mungkin belum ada secen sasuhinanya ya, ona sengaja, karena ona ingin menonjolkan siapa saja para pemain di chap ini walaupun seiring berjalnnya cerita ini akan ada pemain tambahan . Dan gimana udah lumayan jelasskan seperti apa rumah tangga sasuke. Hohoho.**

 **Bisa di bilang kisah cinta sasuhina nanti akan sedikit rumit (sedikit bocoran)**

 **O….iya ona akan sangat senang saat ada yang bertanya tentang cerita ini atau pun menebak jalana cerita ona kalian bisa review apapun yang kalian ingin tanyakan jangan lupa kritik dan saran kalian sangat ona butuhkan**

 **Jika ada yang membingungkan silahkan di tanyakan**

 **Ona masih pemula ya jadi jika alur, plot, latar dan penulisannya masih berantakan tolong di maklumi ya review saja.**

 **Untuk membalas keterlambatan ona, ona akan usahakan chap 3 minggu depan akan di usahakan ona publis. Maafkan ona.**

 **Untuk cover terimakasih ya agan. #crystal94**

 **Ok sekian dulu makasih sudah menyempatkan baca jangan lupa review ya.**

 **Q &A review**

 **Apa perbedaan summary dan prolog.** Summary itu biasanya menjelaskan seperti apa nanti ceritanya. tapi bukan inti dari ceritanya ya hanya gambaran saja. Dan prolog itu lebih ke potongan-potongan cerita yang di ambil dari beberapa chapter yang isinya percakapan atau pemikiran para tokoh atau pun peristiwa penting yang menarik. Ini menurut analisis saya dan teman saya ya, mudah-mudahan terjawab. Jika ona salah silahkan benarkan.

 **Terimakasih see you**


	3. Pilihan

**SELIR**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-Pilihan -**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan**

 **Percayalah, bukan unsur kesengajaan**

 **Disclaimer© : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : typos, OOC dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara kicau burung yang merdu, harum tanah basah dari hujan semalam membuat wanita muda beriris Emerald itu terbangun, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, wanita yang biasa di panggil Sakura itu memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping di lihatnya ranjang di sisi sampingnya kosong nihil tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan Sasuke yang biasanya selalu mencium keningnya atau pun bibirnya setiap ia terbangun di pagi hari. Sakura meletakkan tangannya di atas tempat tidur yang biasa di gunakan oleh Sasuke tangannya meraba seprai itu dengan lembut.

Dingin

Itu yang Sakura rasakan, ia menghela nafas memejamkan matanya sejenak, kembali mengingat-ingikat kejadian semalam apa Sasuke sebegitu marah pada dirinya? Entahlah tapi apa dirinya salah ia hanya mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik menurutnya. Namun suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya membuka matanya kembali terbuka, bahunya sedikit menegang. Sakura sangat berharap Sasuke yang datang tapi sepertinya harapanya harus pupus, suara lembut khas para pelayan membuat tubuhnya yang tegang lemas seketika.

"Selamat Pagi Yang Mulia, Kami membawa sarapan untuk anda Yang Mulia."

"Letakan Saja."

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat lalu meletakan nampan yang berisi makana dan minuman di atas meja makan yang terdapat di dalam kamar milik Sakura.

Sakura menyibak selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela dan membukanya, seketika hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya membuatnya menghirup dalam - dalam aroma pagi yang segar. Di lihatnya para prajurit istana yang sedang berlatih dengan serius yang langsung membuatnya teringat akan Sasuke suaminya.

"Apa kalian melihat Pangeran?" Sakura bertanya matanya masih tertuju pada Prajurit yang berlatih di bawah sana.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia, kami tidak melihat Yang Mulia Pangeran."

Sakura menghela nafas pendek " kalian boleh keluar."

"Permisi Yang Mulia." pelayan-pelayan itu membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah pergi.

-Pilihan-

Tranggg…..

Suara Samurai yang saling beradu membuat masing – masing pemilk Samurai semakin waspada. Sasuke dengan iris Onixnya memandang pergerakan Naruto dengan teliti, salah langkah maka ujung tajam Samurai milik Naruto bisa menembus kulit tubuhnya. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat ada celah di antara Naruto yang bisa membuat lawannya tak berkutik. Sasuke menebaskan Samurai miliknya tepat di samping Naruto, tapi laki-laki dengan mata Safir itu meloncat ke samping menghindari Samurai milik Sasuke, penerus Kerajaan Uchiha itu tersenyum miring. Sepertinya Naruto termakan jebakan dirinya, saat Naruto meloncat menghindari tebasannya. Sasuke sudah memindahkan Samurainya pada tangan kirinya, tepat saat Naruto mendarat dari loncatnya Sasuke sudah siap dengan ujung Samurai yang menggantung di udara tepat di depan perut Naruto.

Hening menyelimuti.

Hanya suara deru nafas masing-masing yang terpacu adrenalin yang terdengar.

"Cih! Sialan" Naruto melempar Samurai miliknya kesamping dengan kesal.

"Hari ini kau boleh tersenyum puas, tapi lain kali tidak akan aku biarkan kau melakukan ini lagi pada ku." Ucap Naruto kesal

"Kau tau Dobe? Kekuatan saja tidak cukup, kau harus cerdik saat melawan musuhmu." Sasuke bersuara kekehhannya membuat Naruto semakin kesal dengan Uchiha berengsek itu.

"Ya ya ya kau menang hari ini Teme." Matanya memutar bosan.

.

.

.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" suara lain membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemilik suara.

Ditangannya terdapat baki berisi beberapa kue khas Jepang dan Ocha hangat. Beberapa pelayan mengikutinya di belakang.

Sakura menatap mata dengan lensa Onix itu dalam, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Sasuke yang melihat senyum sakura menghela nafas, dirinya merasa lega sepertinya istrinya sudah jauh lebih baik dari semalam. Sasuke memasukan kembali Samurai tajam miliknya di dalam sarung Samurainya yang terbuat dari logam dan emas yang bertuliskan Kusanagi.

Cukup lama mereka berpandangan.

Hingga!

"Ehemm…!" Naruto berdehem pelan memberitahu bahwa ada orang lain di antara mereka.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan pandangan mereka 'Berengsek' pikir Sasuke mata dengan iris Onix itu memadang Naruto tidak suka, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengendikan bahu tidak mengerti.

"sepertinya aku menggangu"

"ya" Sasuke menimpali tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menatap Sasuke matanya seakan-akan memberi tahu jangan kata kan itu.

Sang Uchiha Bungsu hanya memutar matanya.

"Naruto-Kun duduklah sebentar di sini" sakura menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya "Sasuke hanya bercanda" lanjutnya

"Aku tau, dia memang seperti itu" Naruto tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah kesal Sasuke

"Kau hanya menawarinya?" suara dingin dan berat khas Sasuke mengintrupsi Sakura.

Naruto yang berniat meminum Ochanya membiarkan cangkir miliknya menggantung di udara saat mendengar ucapan Uchiha bungsu yang, ya…bisa di bilang bernada cemburu. Naruto hampir tertawa tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menikahi iblis sepertinya" Naruto membuka suaranya, mata dengan iris sebiru laut itu melirik ke arah Sasuke terlihat jelas terdapat empat siku-siku di kening milik penerus Kerajaan Uchiha itu, Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto matanya seakan-akan mengatakan 'katakan lagi, akan ku tebas lehermu'.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum puas.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan kedua penerus Kerajaan yang berbeda itu hampir setiap hari mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke Bertemu Selalu ada saja pertengkaran kecil hanya karena hal-hal sepele.

-Pilihan-

Hinata memasukkan semua barang-barang miliknya kedalam kain yang akan digunakannya sebagai tas, ujung kain masing sudut di pertemukan kemudia ia menyimpul setiap ujung kain sehingga menjadi sebuah pegangan mirip seperti pegangan tas.

"Huff…Selesai" gumamnya senang

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" gadis bersurai Blonde itu merengut kurang suka dengan pilihan Hinata.

"Aku harus pulang Ino-Chan"

"Dan kau meninggalkan ku begitu?"

"Aku hanya sebentar" ucap Hinata, terlalu kekana-kanakan menurutnya sifat teman baiknya ini.

Ino menghela nafasnya kasar sepertinya susah membujuk temannya yang keras kepala ini, sudah semua rayuannya di keluarkan oleh Ino tapi Hinata tetap bersikeras akan menjenguk adiknya. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja Ino tidak tega melihat Hinata akan di marahi habis-habisan oleh Tsunade.

"Bagaimana dengan Tsunade?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Aku sudah bicara padanya"

Ino menatap wajah Hinata dengan serius "dan?"

"Dia memberiku izin dua hari"

"Sudah kuduga! Nenek lampir itu tidak akan membiarkan dirimu berlama-lama meninggalkannya"

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Ino. "Aku pergi dulu Ino-Chan" lalu perempuan berambut indigo itu mengangkat barang bawaanya

"Biar kuantar"

Percuma menolak pikir Hinata, Ino tidak akan membiarkannya pergi sendiri.

-Pilihan-

Naruto terkekeh pelan rasanya dirinya begitu puas telah menggoda Bungsu Uchiha berengsek itu. Naruto masih ingat seperti apa wajah Sasuke tadi sepertinya dirinya harus sering-sering menggoda Sasuke pikirnya, itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Bahkan menurutnya lebih seru menggangu si Uchiha berengsek itu dari pada rubah kesayanganya Kurama. Namun Kekehanya terhenti perempuan bersurai Indigo yang tidak jauh berada di depanya membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Mata Safirnya merasa tida asing dengan perempuan yang beberapa meter di depanya refleks memorinya memutar ulang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"A! Perempuan itu" gumam Naruto.

Hinata yang masih asik berbincang-bincang mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan seketika tubuhnya menegang, Ino yang melihat mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, ia mengukuti arah pandangan Hinata matanya sedikit memincing mengenali sosok laki-laki bersurai Blonde yang berjalan semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

Hinata mebungkuk hormat saat Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa centi di depanya. Ino yang melihat Hinata membungkuk membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau yang waktu itu bukan?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Hinata mengangguk wajahnya menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan laki-laki di depannya

"I-iya Yang M-mulia"

"Jangan terlalu formal Hinata" ucap Naruto entah kenapa ia kurang suka saat Hinata memangilnya dengan sebutan Yang Mulia ia merasa ada dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi dirinya dan perempuan bermanik Amethyst cantik itu.

Naruto memandang Hinata, Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kain yang tidak terlalu besar menggantung di samping tubuh hinata.

"Kau ingin pergi?" reflek Naruto bertanya.

"I-iya"

Ino yang sejak tadi memperhatikan percakapan antara Naruto dan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya hanya memutar matanya bosan jika di biarkan ini akan menjadi percakapan sepihak, ia heran kenapa temanya mempunyai tingkat malu yang luar biasa, Ino memperhatikan Hinata, lihat wajahnya yang terus menunduk merona, tangan yang meremas-remas kimono yang dipakainya, belum lagi gagapnya yang ya ampun Ino benar-benar tak habis pikir sepertinya dirinya harus memberi les privat tentang bagaimana cara menghadapi orang asing.

"Begini Yang Mulia" Ino membuka suara, Naruto mengalihkan pandangnnya pada perempuan bersurai Blonde yang mirip dengan surai miliknya. Naruto baru sadar jika ada orang lain diantara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Hinata mendapat kabar adiknya sedang sakit jadi, dia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaaan adiknya Yang Mulia"

"Benarkah begitu Hinata?" Naruto memandang perempuan berambut Indigo itu serius mencari kebenaran.

"A-ano i-iya" Hinata menjawab gugup.

"Kau terus saja menunduk, kau takut padaku?"

"Bukan!" refleks Hinata mengakat wajahnya memandang mata berlensa Safir milik laki-laki yang ada di depannya, Hinata tidak bermaksud seperti yang di pikirkan Naruto dirinya hanya terlalu malu. Hanya itu.

Deg!

Shittt! Umpat Naruto dalam hati 'Dia benar-benar manis.'

"Lupakan, aku hanya bercanda" Naruto tertawa pelan matanya masih memandang gadis di depanya, sepertinya Hinata mampu membuat Naruto tertarik dengannya, terlihat Ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi penerus Negara Uzumaki itu jika di lihat secara jeli.

Entah kenapa Naruto jadi ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ada rasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan hinata, yang membuat Penerus Uzumaki itu terus tersenyum. "Apa kau lewat gerbang samping?"

"I-iya"

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana" boleh di bilang dia, Naruto ahli berbohong.

Ino menyipit memandang aneh Pemimpin Uzumaki itu, jelas-jelas Naruto berjalan berbeda arah dengan mereka terlalu klise pikir Ino, Ino mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Naruto dia bukan gadis di bawah umur lagi yang tidak mengerti tentang romansa.

Ino sempat terkekeh pelan, entah kenapa dirinya merasa bahwa sepertinya ia harus memahami situasi sekarang, mungkin membiarkan mereka berdua tidak masalah menurut Ino.

Tiba-tiba Ino menepuk dahinya membuat Hinata dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Ino. "Astaga Hinata! Aku lupa!" jeda sejenak Ino sedang memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal "Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Chouji, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu maaf" Ino memasang wajah bersalah.

"Aku harus pergi Hinata, dan Yang Mulia saya permisi" Ino membukuk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang memasang wajah bingung.

Setelah cukup jauh dirinya melangkah pergi Ino menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto atau Hinata terlihat di belakangnya ia menghela nafas pelan, seharusnya Ino mendapat penghargaan dari Opera Istana karena aktingnya tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Ino tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Hinata, mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam Naruto yang memimpin dan Hinata mengekor di belakangnya. Naruto sesekali melirik kebelakang berharap Hinata mengibanginya seperti berjalan di sampingnya. Tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak akan terkabul ia tau Hinata pasti menjaga jarak karena status dirinya, Ya ia mengerti.

"Apa adikmu dan kau terpaut jauh?" kata Naruto basa-basi.

Hinata terlonjak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba"Hanya lima tahun Yang Mulia"

"Aku yakin dia cantik sepertimu"

Hinata menghentikan langkanya matanya mengerjap-ngerjap apa dia tidak salah dengar ada semburat merah di pipinya bohong kalau dia tidak senang di puji.

"Eh, Hinata ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada a-aku" Hinata tidak sadar jika Naruto sudah berbalik melangkah kearahnya dan sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Sebentar" Naruto menggerakkan tangnya kearah Kansazhi milik hinata.

Hinata sedikit menahan nafas. Hinata tidak tau semerah apa sekarang wajahnya.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan milik naruto, dan harum Citrus dan Jeruk yang membuat Hinata teringat pertemuan awal memalukan mereka dulu.

"Sudah" Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya "Kansazhi milikmu hampir terjatuh"

"Te-terimakasih Yang Mulia"

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum malu sambil menangkup wajahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata sampai di gerbang samping milik Kerajaan Uchiha, Hinata yang berjalan menunduk tidak sadar jika Naruto sudah berhenti melangkah, sehingga tubuh Hinata tak sengaja menabrak punggung lebar laki-laki berlensa safir itu.

"Ma-maaf"

Naruto brbalik terkejut karena hinata menabraknya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti-tidak Yang Mulia"

Tiba-tiba naruto tertawa, "Jangan lagi berjalan menunduk, kau tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi di depan mu kau mengerti Hinata" di tepuk-tepuknya pelan kepala Hinata.

"Hai" jawab Hinata, jangan di tanya semerah apa sekarang wajah bersurai Indigo itu.

"kau itu lucu sekali Hinata"

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-mlau saat naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya lucu.

"Apa kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya Yang Mulia"

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salam ku untuk adikmu, dan kau hati-hati di jalan"

Hinata mengangguk "Akan saya sampaikan Yang Mulia"

Kemudian naruto berbalik meninggalkan hinata sendiri yang masih memandang punggung lebar Naruto.

-Pilihan-

Hinata tersenyum simpul ia masih mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu perlakuan naruto kepadanya membuatnya semakin kagum dengan pemimpin Negara Uzumaki itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya "Apa yang kupikirkan?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus ingat siapa Naruto dan siapa dirinya.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya saat memasuki halaman rumah orang tua angkatnya, rasanya sudah sangat lama dirinya meninggalkan tempat ia di besarkan. Hinata menghela nafas pelan dirinya sedikit canggung entah seperti apa sekarang adiknya semakin cantik kah, semakin dewassa kah, semua pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah pelan Hinata berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni.

Tangannya mengetuk pelan pintu dari kayu Mahoni tersebut "Nenek Chio ini aku Hinata"

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, seorang wanita tua dengan tongkat dan kaca mata yang bertengger di telinga membuka pintu wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

Namun tiba-tiba Matany melebar di balik kaca mata miliknya

"Hinata! Kau kah itu Nak?"

Hinata mengangguk wajahnya tersenyum lebar matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, di peluknya wanita yang tidak bisa di katakan muda lagi.

"Dimana Hanabi?" Hinata melihat ke semua penjuru rumah tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Hanabi

"Dia ada di kamar" nenek Chio menjawab pelan.

"Apa sakitnya parah?"

"Dia sudah tidak bangun sejak tiga hari belakangan" nenek Chio mengingat-ingat matanya memandang Hinata dengan perasaan bersalah.

Hinata mengeser pintu kamar Hanabi dengan pelan, dilihatnya adiknya sedang tidur Hinata juga dapat melihat wajah Hanabi terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Hinata meletakan punggung tanganya di kening adik bungsunya.

Hinata menghela nafas, cukup panas pikirnya.

"Apa sudah memanggil Tabib?"

Nenek chio memandang hinata dengan perasaan bersalah, "Aku sudah memanggil semua tabib tapi mereka tidak memiliki obat untuk penyakit hanabi" ia menghela nafas "maaf"

"Tidak aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, ma-maaf karena aku, kau yang menjaga" Hinata menangis, memori bersama adiknya berputar, hinata memukul dadanya pelan ada sesak yang dalam di sana yang membuat air matanya tak mau berhenti.

"Aku, aku akan membawa tabib Istana kesini" ucapnya, tapi jau didalam hatinya ia tau tidak sembarangan orang bisa berurusan dengan milik Istana apa lagi dirinya hanya seorang pelayan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Istana, Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan segera membawa Tabib Istana untuk Hanabi" Hinata segera keluar dari kamar milik adiknya ia menghapus kasar air matanya Hinata tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar meratapi nasib pikir Hinata, ia harus segera menolong adiknya ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adiknya Hanabi, tidak dirinya tidak mau itu.

"Istirahatlah Sebentar, kau baru sampai nak" nenek Chio menawari, ia merasa kasihan pada hinata bahkan ia belum ada melihat hinata istirahat setelah sampai.

"Tidak nek, Hanabi harus segera di tolong, aku permisi" di peluknya wanita separuh abad itu untuk kedua kalinya. Sedang Nenek Chio hanya bisa menegelus-ngelus punggung Hinata.

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Hinata mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi.

-Pilihan-

Kakinya melangkah cepat tepat dimana beberapa jam yang lalu ia melewati jalan yang sama, tapi kali ini dengan tujuan berbeda. Hinata berjalan cepat sedikit berlari-lari mencari Tempat Pemimpin Uchiha berada.

"Hinata?" Tsunde mengernyit bingung "bukanya kau bilang kau izin dua hari"

"A-ada hal penting yang perlu a-aku selesaikan Tsunade-sama"

"Jika sudah, kembali kedapur bantu aku"

"Hai"

Lalu Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Dirinya menatap kepergian kepala pelayan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah Tsunade tidak terlihat lagi, Hinata berkali-kali menghela nafas pelan, tangannya bertautan bergerak gusar entah dapat keberanian darimana dirinya berani menemui pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan Uchiha, Kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika orang yang kau sayangi dalam keadaan membutuhkan pertolongan.

Hinata menghela nafas kasar untuk terakhir kali ia sudah merasa jalananya tidak akan mulus, di lihatnya dua penjaga memandangnya dengan curiga.

"A-ano apa aku boleh bertemu Raja?"

Kedua penjaga itu saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa meremehkan. "Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya menemui Raja!" ucap salah satu penjaga dengan tubuh yang besar tinggi, matanya memandang Hinata dari atas sampai ke bawah, rambutnya yang berantakan kimono yang sebagian kotor terkena debu dan cipratan genangan air membuat penjaga itu semakin ragu dengan Hinata.

"Ini benar-benar penting, ku mohon ijinkan aku menemui Raja"

"Tidak! pergilah sebelum aku yang membawamu pergi" ucap lagi salah satu penjaga yang terlihat lebih tua dari penjaga di sebelahnya.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku masuk" Hinata memasang wajah memelas.

"Tidak!" laki laki bertubuh besar itu mendorong Hinata hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

Hinata tidak menyerah dirinya bangkit kemudian mencoba masuk tapi dirinya yang notabenenya kecil membuatnya mudah untuk di cegah. Kedua penjaga itu memegang bahu lengan Hinata kuat mencegahnya masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau tuli ya!" suara penjaga bertubuh besar itu terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau jaga di sini biar aku yang membawanya pergi dari sini, benar-benar merepotkan" kata salah satu pengawal pada temannya yang bertubuh tinggi besar.

"Tidak, tidak mau biarkan aku bertemu Raja ku, ku mohon" Hinata berusaha melepaskan genggaman pengawal itu di lengannya, ia mengerak-gerakan lengannya agar terlepas dari pengawal tersebut tapi sepertinya sia-sia pengawal itu bahkan berhasil menyeretnya menjauhi pintu.

"Ku mohon" Hinata masih berontak tapi laki-laki yang menyeretnya tak peduli dengan hinata, air matanya lolos saat melihat dirinya semakin menjauhi pintu milik Pemimpin Uchiha apa berakhir di sini pikir Hinata apa tidak ada harapan lagi.

Namun.

"Ada apa ini" Kakashi keluar dari ruangan pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan Uchiha, dengan mengernyit bingung.

"Kakasih-sama" kedua penjaga itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Kakashi.

"Perempuan ini memaksa masuk ingin bertemu Raja"

"I-ini sangat penting aku perlu bicara hanya itu tidak akan lama, aku janji kumohon ijinkan aku masuk" hinata menangkup kedua tanganya memohon.

Kakasih memandang Hinata dengan serius matanya menilik wajah Hinata, entah kenapa Kakashi berpikir perempuan berambut Indigo itu tidak berbohong dengan kata-katanya. "lepaskan dia! ikuti aku"

Hinata segera berlari mengikuti Kakashi, betapa senang hatinya sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat laki-laki tua duduk di sebuah singgasana megah di depannya terlihat surat-surat yang perlu di stempel menumpuk.

"Yang Mulia"

"Ada apa"

"Ada yang ingin bicara dengan anda"

Fugaku mengernyit heran berani sekali, bahkan tidak ada membuat janji dengannya.

"Biarkan dia bicara"

"Hamba Hinata salah satu Pelayan dapur Istana, Yang Mulia ada yang ingin hamba Sampaikan." jeda sejenak hinata memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia utarakan. "Bisakah Tabib Istana me-mengobati adik hamba Yang Mulia"

Fugaku tersenyum miring "hahaha… siapa kau beraninya, Apa yang kau tawarkan?" tawanya, meremehkan.

Hinata sudah memikirkan ini sewaktu di perjalanan pulang dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berbatu permata Obsidian hitam yang cantik lalu meletakkannya di meja di depannya. Hanya itu satu- satunya peninggalan berharga dari orang tua kandungnya, Nenek chio hanya mengatakan saat dirinya menemukan hinata dan adiknya ada sebuah cincin yang diikat dengan tali di lehernya saat dirinya masih sangat kecil sebenarnya dirinya tidak ingin memeberi satu-satu peninggalan orantuanya tapi demi adiknya tidak masalah pikir Hinata yang penting sekarang kesembuhan Hanabi.

"Hamba hanya mempunyai ini Yang Mulia" jantungnya berdegup kencang apa kah Raja akan menerima permohonannya.

"hahahah" fugaku tertawa lagi "Bahkan itu tidak lebih berharga dari kuas tulis milikku"

Hinata sempat tertohok, apa permohonannya di tolak matanya mulai memanas rasanya dirinya ingin menangis, tapi ia menahan keras agar airmatanya tidak jatuh.

"Tak perlu ku jelaskan, bawa dia keluar Kakashi!"

"Baik Yang Mulia"

Hinata mulai panik "Yang Mulia hamba mohon, adik hamba sedang sakit dia tidak sadarkan diri yang mulia, hamba mohon Yang Mulia"

"Kakashi! bawa dia"

Kakashi memegang bahu Hinata untuk membawanya keluar, tapi perempuan dengan iris Amethystnya besikeras tetap tinggal, habis sudah pertahanan Hinata air matanya mengalir membuat pandangnnya mengabur, Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan ia takut tidak akan pernah lagi melihat senyum adiknya ia tidak menginginkan itu.

"Hamba mohon Yang Mulia"

"Kakashi!"

"Nona kita harus pergi"

"Tidak bisa hiks adikku hiks dia butuh per-hiks per-tolonganku"

Fugaku tetap keras dengan pendiriannya bahkan tak ada sedikit pun rasa iba dari raut wajah pemimpin Uchiha itu seperti sudah terbiasa.

Kakashi, memegang kedua bahu Hinata, kemudian menuntunnya untuk keluar tapi, tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak "Apa pun akan aku lakukan!"

Fugaku menaikan sebelah alisnya "Apa pun, kau yakin?"

"I-iya" jawab hinata, walau pun terlihat sedikit keraguan saat ia mengatakannya.

"Kakashi lepaskan dia, panggilkan sakura untukku sekarang"

"Baik Yang Mulia"

Tak begitu lama terdengar pintu tertutup meninggalakan Fugaku dan hinata di dalam ruangan yang besar yang penuh dengan atmosfir yang berat.

"Aku akan menjamin Adikmu sembuh, tapi dengan syarat kau harus mau menjadi selir Putraku"

Deg!

"Se-Selir?"

"Ya, tapi tenang ini hanya sementara, setelah kau melahirkan seorang anak dari Putraku, kau bebas kau tidak terikat lagi dengan Putraku kau harus pergi dari kehidupan Putraku, dan Anak yang kau lahirkan akan menjadi milik uchiha dan kau tidak boleh berada di Istana ini lagi, bagaiman?"

"Adikmu akan sembuh dan aku akan menjamin hidupnya" tawarnya lagi meyakinkan.

"Kau hiks… bukan manusia" habis sudah tata kerama yang di ajarkan Nenek Chio pada dirinya persetan dengan tata kerama pikir hinata, mana ada manusia yang tega memperlakukan orang lain seperti ini demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah! Apa pun akan aku lakukan demi Kerajaan ku."

Hinata terdiam, hati kecilnya tidak menginginkan ini tapi, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara menolong adiknya, Hinata menghela nafas dirinya benar-benar bingung. Ini terlalu berat pikir Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya fugaku lagi.

"A-aku setuju" syarat seperti apa ini pikir hinata, seketika air matanya semakin mengalir deras dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menangis, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya bagaimana adiknya bisa sembuh hanya itu.

Fugaku tersenyum miring.

"Ah satu lagi, jangan pernah memberi tau siapapun tentang hal ini jika kau tidak ingin sesuatau terjadi dengan adikmu, kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk dirinya benar tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa, dirinya benar-benar tertekan dia Hinata berharap ini adalah jalan yang benar yang telah ia pilih.

Seharusnya Hinata tau

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya

Sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi

Pedang

Yang kapan pun bisa

Menusuknya.

 **-Pilihan-**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Kansazhi : adalah hiasan rambut saat memakai kimono.**

 **Hohoho ona balik lagi, ya ampun ini ega sesuai janji ona maaf ya he, kenapa? Ada banyak hal yang harus ona kerjakan di dunia nyata ona, jadi ona mohon maaf karena ga bisa update kilat apa lagi tuntutan kuliah dan organisasi yang mulai banyak, tapi ona ga akan biarin fic ona ko. Udah cukup curhatnya ok**

 **Chap ini belum ada sasuhina ya maaf untuk yang menunggu adegan sasuhinanya mungkin chap depan yang aka ada sasuhinanya ini awal perjalanan mereka bertemu he.**

 **Gimana di chap ini apa ada yang membingungkan? Review klo ada.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah memeberi tahu dimana kesalahan ona dalam menulis, Ona sudah berusaha memperbaiki EYD dan TYPO yang bertebaran semoga sudah lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya hohoho.**

 **Review saran dan kritik masih ona perlukan kalau ada yang janggal review saja ona masih perlu belajar. Ona masih pemula ya jadi jika alur, plot, latar dan penulisannya masih berantakan tolong di maklumi ya review saja.**

 **Untuk yang follow, like, review dan yang memberi saran untuk cerita ona terimakasih banyak tetap setia ya hohohoho**

 **Chap depan mungkin akan banyak kata-kata kasar dan beberapa adegan kekerasan jadi untuk yang tidak suka**

 **DLDR**

 **Ok sekian dulu makasih sudah menyempatkan baca jangan lupa review ya.**

 **Q &A review**

 **Apa nanti Hinata jadi selir Sasuke, lalu Naruto jadi selingkuhan Hinata?** Selir sudah jelas, tapi untuk naru jadi selingkuhan hinata? kita lihat saja ya he. Tidak seru jika ona bocorkan.

 **Kapan sasuhinanya?** Sepertinya chap depan.

 **Ini hinata yang jadi selingkuhan Sasuke?** Sepertinya chap ini telah menjawab.

 **Next**

"Jalang sepertimu apa yang kau inginkan, uang? Emas? Atau apa ha!" mata dengan lensa sewarna malam menatapnya tajam, menyiratkan kebencian yang dalam.

"Tidak bisa menjawab eh?"

"Baik! akan aku tunjukan bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang jalang!" ia tersenyum mengerikan "Bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan? Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan apa yang kau mau"


	4. Pengantin

SELIR

Chapter 4

-Pengantin-

Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan

Percayalah, bukan unsur kesengajaan

Disclaimer© : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuhina.

Warning : typos, OOC dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

.

Obi itu terlilit erat, rambutnya rapi dihiasi pernik pernik cantik

Polesan rias yang sederhana yang sangat pas diwajahnya, dan hanya tinggal memakia baju lengkap saja semakin bertambahlah cantiknya.

aneh tapi, ini hari bahagia senyum getir dan mata yang sembab yg terlihat. Entah apa yang membuat gadis cantik itu seperti tidak senang dengan hari pernikahannya.

Pelayan terlihat membisikan sesuatu, lalu hanya anggukan yang di jadikan jawaban oleh gadis itu.

Pelayan tadi membantunya berdiri

"Sebentar Yang Mulia" pelayan itu merapikan pakaian yg di kenakan wanita beriris ungu muda itu.

"Tugas kalian membantu memegang baju Yang Mulia Hinata kenakan kalian mengerti!" ia mengatakan kepada rekannya yg lain

"Mengerti" jawab mereka serempak.

 **-Selir-**

"Pengantin wanita datang"

Salah seorang pelayan bersuara cukup kuat memberitahukan bahwa mempelai wanita yang di tunggu-tunggu sudah datang.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis cantik yang menggunakan kimono yang berlapis lapis. Jangan tanya seberapa berat baju yg ia kenakan lihat saja para pelayan yang membantunya berjalan dan yang memegang belakang kimono miliknya.

Sang mempelai pria sudah menunggu disana, wajahnya hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar yang sulit di artikan. Gugup, senang, atau kesal dia terlalu pintar menutupi ekspresinya.

mereka berdua duduk beralaskan bantal, mempelai wanitanya duduk di sebelah mempelai pria, sebelum ritual pengikatan janji suci mempelai wanita dan pria harus

meminum Sake.

Lalu di lanjutkan dengan pengucapan janji suci yg berlangsung tertutup hanya ada beberapa Petinggi dan Wali dari masing-masing Mempelai saja yang menemani.

"Dia sudah sah menjadi istrimu"

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar kemudian mencium bibir Hinata sekilas dan setelah itu ia duduk kembali.

-Selir-

"Ini adalah kamar pengantin anda Yang Mulia"

Hinata tersenyum "Terimakasih"

Setelah mengucapkan kata Permisi, kemudian pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kesunyian.

Hinata duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap sekeliling kamar, ia masih tidak percaya ini seperti mimpi bagi hinata, dirinya terjebak di sini bersama orang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal sama sekali.

Kriett...

Suara pintu yang terbuka, membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget di lihatnya laki-laki yang baru beberapa jam lalu mengucap janji suci di acara pernikahan mereka masuk dengan tergesa.

Laki-laki itu mendekat kearahnya menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang Ayahku tawarkan padamu" tanyanya To The Poin wajahnya memerah seperti sedang menahan emosi.

"..."

Hinata yang kebingungan diam tak menjawab.

"Kau punya mulut jalang! jawab pertanyaanku!"

"..."

Cih Sasuke medecih kesal.

Tubuhnya menerjang Hinata yang membuat Hinata langsung terjatuh diatas tempat tidur yang ia duduki

Tangannya menyekik leher gadis yang sudah pucat pasi itu, hanya memberinya sedikit tekanan untuk membuat gadis yang ketakutan itu membuka suara.

"APA YANG AYAHKU TAWARKAN JALANG?"

Hinata mulai menangis badannya bergetar di benar-benar ketakutan.

"JALANG SEPERTIMU APA YANG KAU INGINKAN HA! UANG? EMAS? ATAU APA!" Sasuke benar-benar marah. mata dengan lensa sewarna malam menatapnya tajam, menyiratkan kebencian yang dalam.

"Tidak bisa menjawab eh?"

Sasuke melepas kan tangannya yang mencekik leher Hinata, tangannya kini berpindah pada ikatan Obi yang mengikat bajunya.

"Baik! akan aku tunjukan bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang jalang!" ia tersenyum mengerikan "Bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan? Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan apa yang kau mau"

Hinata menggeleng kuat, badannya beringsut mundu nafasnya memburu cepat.

"Diam di tempat mu jalang! atau kau ingin ku cekik lagi?"

"Ja-jangan" suaranya bergetar.

"Kau yang memulai, jadilah istri yang baik" ada seringai mengejek di sana.

"Aku ingin lihat sehebat apa jalang yang ayahku belikan untukku"

Jeritan dan tangis mewarnai malam kelam itu, malam yang akan menjadi sejarah, malam yang akan merubah segalanya.

 **-Selir-**

Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...

Gadis itu, tidak! wanita itu menangis dirinya bersandar pada kepala ranjang, memeluk lututnya. dirinya belum tidur dari semalam, seluruh badannya sakit, dan kepalnya pusing karena terus menangis.

"A-aku hiks, a-aku ingin hiks pergi" gumanya di sela isak tangisnya, entah pada siapa.

Kriettt...

Suara pintu terbuka.

Membuat Tubuh hinata menegang genggamannnya pada selimut yang menutup tubuhnya semakin mengerat.

'Jangan kumohon jangan lagi' batinya bersuara.

Hinata memejamkan matanya erat

Dirinya benar-benar ketakutan.

"Permisi yang mulia"

Seketika respon tubuhnya berubah total, bahu yang tadi tegang mendadak lemas, Hinata bersyukur bukan manusia jahat itu yang datang. Paling tidak ia aman sekarang. Dia bukan manusia pikir Hinata dia iblis.

"Yang Mulia saya membawakan sarapan"

"Masuklah, letakan saja"

"Baik" pelayan itu melangkah masuk.

"Terimakasih em?"

"Tenten Yang Mulia, saya adalah pelayan pribadi anda" tubuhnya membukuk memberi hormat.

Hinata tersenyum

"Tenten terimakasih"

"Jangan sungkan yang mulia" lagi-lagi Tenten membukuk hormat.

"Tenten bi-bisa tolong bantu aku, tolong bawakan baju yang akan ku kenakan hari ini, aku belum terlalu mengerti tentang aturan istana" hinata menatap ten-ten sambil tersenyum.

"Baik Yang Mulia, apa ada yang perlu saya bantu lagi Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak terimaksih itu saja"

"Baik yang mulia"

Bukannya ia ingin semena-mena dengan pelayannya atau malas, tapi respon tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar buruk, untuk bergerak sedikit saja tubuhnya sakit, belum lagi bagian bawahny, Hinata belum siap untuk berjalan apalagi bergerak.

-Selir-

Di tempat lain Sakura menatap bingung dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di tempat tidurnya ia benar-benar yakin kalau semalam ia tidur sendiri, bahkan ia baru tidur sekitar jam 2 pagi sejak kapan Sasuke pindah ke dalam kamar mereka.

Seketika muncul pertanyaan dalam benaknya apa Sasuke sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai suami? ada rasa cemburu saat ia memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke.

"..."

"Sasu-"

"Sakura aku ingin istirahat"

Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tak banyak bicara ia hanya menyelimuti Sasuke dan mencium keningnya lalu pergi untuk sarapan.

Ia mengerti sasuke pasti tertekan dengan pernikahannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mungkin memang seperti ini takdir mereka perlahan cairan bening itu lolos dari matanya Sakura menghapus pelan cairan yang membasahi pipinya bagaimana pun ini normal wanita mana yang tidak sedih saat orang yang sangat di cintainya harus di bagi dengan orang lain.

-Selir-

 **Flasback on**

Pintu berlambang kipas itu terbuka lebar, wanita dengan surai pink itu masuk raut wajahnya terlihat gusar, tapi ia paksaakan untuk tersenyum, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya, tidak biasanya ayah mertuanya memanggilnya ini aneh pikirnya.

"Putri ku kemarilah nak" penguasa tertinggi kerajaan Uchiha itu menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum senang mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak suka basa basi putriku" Fugaku menatap Sakura. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memanggilmu bukan?"

Sakura tersenyum getir menatap balik ayah mertuanya.

"Iya Ayah" jawab Sakura.

"Kau tau kan, aku menginginkan seorang cucu sudah sangat lama"

Sakura mulai tidak nyaman di posisi duduknya.

"Sekarang sudah 5 tahun berlalu dan kau masih saja belum memberiku cucu!" ada jeda "Aku tidak suka menunggu putriku, ini terlalu lama" sambungnya.

Sakura diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa

"Aku sudah mencarikan wanita yang bersedia menjadi selir untuk putraku" matanya melirik Sakura

DEG.

untuk beberapa saat waktu seperti berhenti, tubuhnya kaku mencerna kalimat yang baru saja mertuanya ucapkan.

"Kurasa kau tidak keberatan? Aku benar bukan?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum getir sebagai jawaban.

"Ayah, dari mana perempuan itu?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, yang pasti di bukan seorang putri bangsawan sepertimu, kau tetap permaisuri untuk putraku kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia hanya seorang selir."

"Maaf ayah statusnya apakah tidak masalah?"

"Maksudmu status asalnya?" tanya fugaku.

"Iya Ayah"

Fugaku tertawa

"Tidak akan ada seorang Raja yang menginginkan Putrinya untuk menjadi Selir"

Sakura terdiam.

Walaupun begitu Ada sedikit rasa senang setelah mendengar ucapan mertuanya tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di hatinya seperti apa perempuan itu masih muda kah? Ia takut, takut sasuke akan jatuh cinta dengan perempuan itu dan tidak mencintainya lagi.

Tapi bukan kah ini yang ia ingin kan, bukan kah keinginan nya terkabul, meminta sasuke untuk menikah lagi, lalu kenapa sekarang dirinya ragu. Lalu untuk Apa ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu apa sebagai penghibur saja?Seharusnya ia senang bukan?.

Banyak pertanyaan terbesit untuk dirinya sendiri. Entahlah ia pun bingung sekarang.

-Selir-

Prang...

Suara guci yang di pecahkan mengema di seluruh ruangan besar itu

"Aku tidak mau Ayah!"

"Aku tidak suka penolakan anakku"

Wajahnya tenang.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kalau begitu ceraikan Sakura"

"Sial, kau! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memaksa sakura untuk meninggalkanmu" wajahnya tak berubah sedikitpun masih saja tenag seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau hanya perlu menikahinya, hamili dia dan beri aku cucu mudah bukan jangan mempersulit putraku"

"Kau yang mempersulit!" Sasuke menatap ayahnya tajam. "Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi?" sambung Sasuke.

Fugaku tertawa

"sudah cukup, ini sudah terlalu lama putraku, aku tidak mau mati sebelum melihat cucuku kau tau bukan, aku tidak muda lagi? Tinggal kau satu-satunya harapanku" fugaku bangkit dari duduknya melangakah kearah putra bungsunya.

"Jangan kecewakan aku nak, cukup Itachi" fugaku pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dengan pikiran yang kalut tak menentu.

-Selir-

Disinilah ia sekarang duduk menunggu mempelai wanitanya datang. setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri ia menyerah lagi pula ia hanya perlu membuat perempuan itu hamil bukan? setelah itu tugasnya selesai. matanya tertuju ke arah sakura yang duduk di antara para petinggi Uchiha ia duduk di samping sang pemimpin Kerajaan Uchiha dan di sampingnya pelayan setianya. Sasuke ingin memastikan bahwa sakura baik-baik saja.

Sakura. yang merasa sasuke memperhatikanya tersenyum lembut kearah sasuke, seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja jangan khawatir walau pun ebenarnya tidak.

"Pengantin wanita datang"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka, di sana ia bisa melihat perempuan dengan baju pengantin khas jepang.

Cantik pikir sakura, tiba-tiba muncul rasa cemburu. Ia mengalihkan tatapanya pada suaminya dan di sana sasuke masih saja menatap kearahnya seakan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

Setelah ritual khas upacara pernikahan dan pengucapan janji suci.

Hinata di antar oleh para pelayan kekamar yang akan di tempati olehnya letaknya lumayan jauh dari pusat istana bisa di katakan kamarnya berada di bagian sayap barat istana.

Hinata dan para pelayan yang mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu besar berlambang kipas.

"Yang Mulia tugas kami sampai di sini" ucap salah satu pelayan yang mengantarnya.

"Ini adalah kamar pengantin anda Yang Mulia"

"Terimakasih"

Lalu para pelayan itu pergi meningalkan kesunyian.

-Selir-

Flashback off

Setelah hampir tiga minggu berlalu Hinata tidak pernah lagi melihat batang hidung suaminya bukan apa-apa jika boleh di katakan ia lebih memilih seperti ini lebih baik tidak bertemu, bukan ia tidak ingin menjadi istri yang baik, melihat pertemuan mereka tiga minggu yang lalu bisa di bilang buruk jadi, ada atau tidaknya hinata tidak mempermasalahkan. Bisa di bilang ia nyaman dengan seperti ini.

Di tempat lain.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Dari tadi kau hanya berlatih terus, istirahatlah sebentar" dirinya sedikit berteriak karena posisi Sasuke yang lumayan jauh darinya.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura meletakan katananya, lalu mengambil kain yang tergantung untuk mengelap keringatnya.

"Cerewet" ucap Sasuke setelah dirinya menuju kearah Sakura.

Sakura tak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke ia melanjutkan kegiatanya menuangkan ocha kedalam cangkir lalu menyodorkan ocha itu kepada Laki-laki nomor satu di hatinya.

"Minumlah"

Sasuke segera mengambil cangir yang di berikan Sakura, sekali teguk ocha itu tandas tidak tersisa.

"Lagi?" Sakura bertanya

"Tidak cukup" Sasuke meletakan cangkirnya

"kenapa kau kemari? masuklah di luar dingin cuaca musim gugur tidak baik untukmu" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya bermaksud mengantar Sakura untuk masuk kedalam.

Tapi melihat Sakura yang masih duduk membuat pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya lalu kembali duduk.

"A-aku ingin bertanya" ucapnya

"Ini sudah seminggu kau bersamaku Sasuke-kun" ada jeda cukup lama "Bagaimana dengan dia?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas apapun tentangnya" Sasuke berdiri berniat meninggalkan Sakura tapi, lengannya yang di tahan oleh Sakura membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagai-"

"Aku sudah melakukan tugasku, itu sudah cukup"

Sakura diam tak berani lagi bertanya.

"Aku ingin istirahat, kau masuklah"

Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sasuke, Membiarkan Sasuke pergi untuk beristirahat.

Ia hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan perasaan yang susah di jelaskan.

"Karin" sakura memanggil pelayan setianya.

"Iya Yang Mulia"

"Antarkan aku ketempat wanita itu"

Karin yang mengerti maksud tuannya segera memimpin jalan menuju di mana wanita itu berada.

-Selir-

Mereka duduk berhadapan hanya satu meja bulat kecil yang menjadi sekat antara Sakura dan Hinata.

"Aku akan langsung saja" Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Apa kau sudah hamil?" sambungnya

"Aku tidak t-tau" jawab Hinata

"Periksalah segera ketabib istana, selesaikan misi ini segera mungkin"

"..."

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya

"Ku harap kau tau statusmu, jangan pernah berharap lebih dari Sasuke"

"..."

"Karin ayo" sakura berbalik meninggalkan kediaman hinata.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Hinata masih duduk diam pikirannya melayang entah kemana, ocha yang di buatkan oleh Tenten bahkan tak tersentuh.

"Misi?" ucap Hinata pelan, lalu ia tersenyum miris.

"Yang Mulia apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tenten yang melihat Hinata diam saja mulai khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum lembut

"Tenten maaf tapi aku ingin sendiri dulu"

"Baik Yang Mulia" Tenten membungkuk badannya lalu keluar meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

-Selir-

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata terbangun tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Ia melihat keluar jendela matahari masih tertidur seperti enggan untuk bangun. Di ambilnya jubah yang tergantung di dekat pintu lalu dikenakannya dan hinata melangkah keluar dari kediamannya hinata merasa ini masih sekitar jam 3 pagi ia bermaksud mencari udara segar di luar untuk menenangkan pikiranya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti seluk beluk istana ia hanya mengikuti kemana hatinya membawanya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang sedang berlatih, Hinata yang sedikit penasaran mencoba mendekati asal suara tersebut. Meski samar Hinata bisa melihat jelas siapa yang ada beberapa meter darinya badannya menegang ia mengehentikan langkahnya, Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya.

Jika di katakan menyesal, ia dia merasa menyesal telah keluar dari kamarnya Hinata segera berbalik bermaksud pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut tapi sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan niatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar jam segini jalang!? kau sedang mencari mangsa?" Sasuke berkata, ada seringai disana.

Tubuh Hinata kaku perutnya tiba-tiba mual.

Sasuke makin mendekat.

"Apa kau berhasil mendapat buruan?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

Hinata diam ia berniat pergi tidak ingin meladeni Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke yang tau niat hinata mencekram pergelangan tangan hinata dengan kuat mencegah perempuan itu untuk pergi.

"Cih...! Tidak sopan" sasuke semakin kuat mencekram pergelangan tangan perempuan yang sudah pucat pasi itu.

"Sa-sakit" Hinata meringis merasakan sakit di pegelangan tangannya.

Sasuke tidak peduli ia menarik pergelangan tangan hinata membawanya pergi

"Le-lepaskan Sasuke-sama" Hinata berontak

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?"

"Sa-sakit"

Hinata sedikit berlari mengibangi langkah sasuke karena lengannya yang terus di genggam. Pergelangan tangannya benar-benar sakit matanya mualai memanas rasanya ingin menangis, ia menyesali tindakannya seharuanya ia tidur saja dan diam dikamarnya.

"Hiks... hiks...hiks" hinata menangis ia ketakutan.

"Cengeng" kata sasuke tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Le-lepaskan, Hiks... Sa-sakit" hinata terus berontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke yang benar-benar sakit.

Sasuke terus melangkah membawa Hinata ia tidak peduli dengan tangisan Hinata ia terus membawa perempuan malang itu, lebih tepatnya menyeretnya.

Sasuke terus melangkah ia sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, sasuke berniat membawa hinata masuk, namun Suara lain membuat ia menghentikan niatnya.

"Yang Mulia"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya tanpa menoleh pun ia kenal suara itu.

"Maaf Yang Mulia"

Niatnya yang ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan wanita cengeng itu pun hilang entah kemana.

Di tatapnya tajam pria bersurai abu-abu itu, rasa kesal menguasainya.

Hinata yang merasa cengkraman Sasuke mulai berkurang segera menarik lengannya dan berlari kebelakang Kakashi.

Sasuke sudah kehilangan moodnya ia membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja, untuk kali ini anggap saja wanita itu beruntung.

"Ada surat untuk anda Yang Mulia, maaf jika saya lancang"

Sasuke mengambil surat yang di berikan kakashi.

"Kukira kau tau aturan Kakasih!"

"Maaf Yang Mulia" kakasih membungkuk dalam sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tak lama hanya suara debaman pintu yang terdengar.

Sunyi

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Yang Mulia" kakashi merasa heran pada Hinata yang masih diam yang tidak begitu jauh darinya.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Syukurlah kalau begitu saya permisi Yang Mulia" Kakashi membungkuk hormat lalu beranjak pergi namun! Belum jauh ia melangkah.

"Ka-Kakashi-san" panggil hinata

"Iya Yang mulia"

"A-aku tidak tau jalan ke-kembali" hinata menundukan kepalnya rasa malu menguasainya.

Kakashi tersenyum, ia mengerti Hinata masih belum terlalu mengerti seperti apa seluk beluk istana.

"Biar saya tunjukan" Kakashi memimpin jalan "Sebelah sini yang mulia"

Sepanjang jalan hanya kesunyian yang mendominasi.

Tidak berapa lama.

"Kita sudah sampai Yang Mulia"

"Terimakasih kakashi-San"

"Jangan sungkan Yang Mulia, jika anda butuh sesuatu atau bantuan Hamba siap membantu, saya permisi Yang Mulia" setelah memberi hormat kakashi berbalik meningalkan kediaman Hinata.

-Selir-

Hinta segera masuk mengunci pintu dan segera beranjak keranjangnya menarik selimut menutup seluruh tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kakashi tidak datang tadi. Hinata mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur menghilangkan bayanga-bayangan mengerikan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Dia mengerikan" Ucap hinata

Tak lama setelah itu hinata tertidur menyelami dunia mimpinya.

 **-Pengantin-**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hallo ona balik lagi, ya ampun sudah berapa lama ona menelantarkan cerita ini**

 **ona benar-benar minta maaf ? (Bungkuk3x)**

 **ternyata benar sebuah ide itu mahal sekali.**

 **Ona tidak bisa janji akan update cepat tapi ona akan terus menulis Selir hingga ada tulisan FIN he**

 **...**

 **Sedikit pemberitahuan**

 **untuk adegan pernikahan sasuhina disini,**

 **ona tidak mengambil adat/budaya jepang ya.**

 **jadi tidak ada lagi** **nanti** **komentar ( "budaya pernikahan jepang bukan seperti itu" )**

 **itu hanya karangan ona saja**

 **hanya adegan meminum sakenya yang sepertinya itu termasuk budaya jepang tapi untuk sisanya itu hanya** **imajinasi** **ona saja ok**

 **...**

 **Yang sering bertanya kapan adegan sasuhinanya, ini ona sudah memenuhi di chap ini ya bagaimana adegannya? (Ona merasakan hawa yang tidak enak)**

 **Apalagi ya? sepertinya sudah cukup.**

 **Ona masih belajar menulis dan terus belajar ya jadi, jika alur, plot, latar dan penulisannya masih kecepetan atau berantakan tolong di komen secara bijak ya.**

 **...**

 **Untuk yang follow, like, dan** **yang** **memberi** **komentar untuk cerita ona terimakasih banyak tetap setia ya**

 **See you terimakasih yang sudah membaca cerita ona.**

 **(** Salam hangat dari ona **)**

 **Next**

"Aku kira kau berbeda" dirinya tersenyum pahit.

"Ternyata kau sama saja, menjual tubuhmu, demi subuah harta!"

"Kau menyedihkan HI-NA-TA!"

Naruto berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kata-kata menyakitkan dan wanita yang berdiri mematung dengan cairan bening yang lolos dari matanya.


	5. Rumit

"Sa-sakit sudah lepaskan"

"…"

"Kau jahat sekali hiks"

"…"

"Aku i-ini is-istrimu

"…"

"Hiks, ini sakit aku mohon"

"…"

"Akhhhh"

... **Rumit**...

Mimpi itu lagi.

Hinata terbangun nafasnya terengah-engah, tangannya segera bergerak kesisi nakas mencari cairan bening yang bisa memebasahi tenggorokannya, ia tegak cairan itu hingga tandas ia tidak peduli dengan cairan yang membasahi baju tidur yang ia kenakan, kepalanya pusing sesekali di tekannya daerah kepalanya yang sakit, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak memikirkan lelaki mengerikan itu hingga terbawa sampai kealam bawah sadarnya.

"Itu hanya mimpi" di tepuk kedua pipinya beberapa kali memastikan kalau itu hanya mimpi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja selama_ "Hinata diam sejenak "selama aku tidak bertemu dengan manusia mengerikan itu" lanjutnya

"Huh" Hinata menghela nafas.

Mungkin dengan beredam sebentar bisa merilekskan pikirannya, buru-buru Hinata bangun dari ranjangnya, tapi baru beberapa langkah tubuhnya terhuyung hampir jatuh efek pusing membatasi pergerakannya, ia berpegangan pada dinding untuk bisa menuju ke tempat pemandian.

.

.

.

Beberapa pelayan membantu Hinata melepaskan pakaiannya, kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan menuju kolam pemandian, tubuhnya pelan-pelan tertelan oleh air menyisakan bagian leher dan kepalanya, di pejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi hangat yang menyentuk tubuhnya, Hinata tersenyum sepertinya memilih memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat adalah pilihan yang tepat apa lagi di musim gugur seperti sekarang, sedikit berlama-lama tidak masalah pikir Hianata.

 **-Rumit-**

Di kamar yang besar benuansa emas, terlihat sepasang manusia tidur dengan tenang, kecuali sang wanita, terlihat wanita dengan surai pink itu menampilkan raut wajah sedih sambil memandang wajah laki-laki yang terlelap di sampingnya, tangannya dengan posesif memeluk pinggang laki-laki yang memejamkan matanya itu, di tenggelamkannya wajahnya di dada bidangnya seakan-akan ia takut laki-laki itu akan pergi.

'Kau hanya milikkukan, Yang Mulia ?' Sakura bertanya dalam benaknya sendiri 'ya, kau hanya milikku' lanjutnya, ada senyum kecil terparti di bibirnya, tangannya semakin mempererat pelukannya Sakura benar-benar berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga, hanya seperti ini hanya mereka berdua tanpa orang ketiga.

Sebenarnya Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu tidak benar-benar tidur hanya memejamkan mata, ia membuka matanya saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sakura, iris berwarna hitam jelaga itu memandang lurus wajah istrinya, tak ada ekspresi yang di lihatkan olehnya ia hanya memandang lurus, pikirannya berkecamuk entah kemana, ciuman singkat ia berikan di kening istrinya, di lepaskannya pelukan Sakura pelan tak ingin membuat sakura terbangun, di ambilnya jubah untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu ia beranjak pergi berniat membersihkan tubuhnya.

 **-Rumit-**

"Wah" Tenten terkagum. "Apa ini semua, Yang Mulia yang membuatnya?" tangannya bergantian memegang kain sulaman yang bermotif bunga dan hewan yang sudah jadi.

Hinata tersenyum "Kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau suka Tenten"

"Benarkah wahhh" Tenten segera memilih-milih sulaman yang akan ia ambil. "Kenapa semuanya bagus aku jadi bingung, yang bermotif melati putih? atau mawar kuning?" Tenten menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya lalu mengerang frustasi.

"Melati putih, berarti _cinta yang manis_ sedangkanMawar kuning berarti _persahabatan_ " Tangannya masih sibuk dengan sulaman bunga sakura yang sedang ia buat.

"Sugoi, Yang Mulia juga tau artinya, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil sulaman mawar kuning ini" di angkatnya tinggi- tinggi sulaman itu di pandanginya dengan teliti. "ini indah sekali Yang Mulia"

"Terimakasih, kau berlebihan Tenten-chan"

Tenten menggeser duduknya mendekati hinata yang masih sibuk dengan sulaman bunganya

"Yang Mulia, Ajari Aku" tangan di tangkup di depan dada?

Hinata tertawa manis, lalu mengangguk.

Tidak terasa hampir dua bulan Hinata tinggal di paviliun timur, Tak banyak yang ia lakukan setelah menjadi seorang selir, kegiatannya hanya sebatas di paviliun ini, apapun yang membuat ia bisa melupakan kesedihannya ia lakukan seperti sekarang ini, ia lebih memilih menyulam dari pada berdiam diri, kadang ia menanam bunga di dekat taman paviliun, membuat sabun, membuat parfum, membantu para pelayan memasak, apa pun yang bisa hinata kerjakan akan ia kerjakan. Ia di perbolehkan melakukan apa saja di sini, asalkan tidak datang ke paviliun utama tanpa perintah, di paviliun utama itulah dimana para raja dan ratu serta pangeran dan segala tete bengeknya tinggal. Setiap selir mempunyai paviliun tersendiri sepertihalnya Hinata sekarang. untuk menuju paviliun Utama. ia hanya perlu menyebrang melewati jembatan yang menghubungkan paviliun yang ia tinggali dengan paviliun utama kerajaan tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan, berani menyebrang tanpa perintah berarti siap mati.

Tok…tok…tok…

Hinata yang serius dengan sulamannya menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Tenten memandang kearah Hinata seakan mengatakan apa Yang Mulia mengundang seseorang?

"Masuk" Hinata berdiri diikuti Tente di belakangnya.

Seorang pelayan mendekat "Maaf mengganggu Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia Sakura ingin bertemu"

Senyum yang terparti di wajah Hinata pudar seketika, saat nama Sakura di sebutkan, di gantikan dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keheranan.

"Berikan dia masuk" banyak pertannyaan yang muncul dalam benak Hinata ada kabar apa yang membuat calon ratu kerajaan itu harus repot-repot datang kekediamannya.

Sakura segera masuk, kimono berwarna merah muda menghiasi tubuhnya, bulu- bulu halus menghiasi kerah kimononya, dan hiasan rambut berwarna senada dengan kimononya menghiasi surai pinknya, menambah kesan cantik dan elegan siapapun yang melihatnya pastilah akan tau wanita ini bukanlah wanita biasa, hanya kalangan bangsawan yang bisa berpakaian semewah dan seindah itu.

"Selamat datang Sakura-sama" Hinata membungkuk pelan memberi hormat.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" matanya menilik setiap ruangan "Tidak disini" lanjutnya.

"Baik" Hinata melangkah mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Karin siapkan teh, lalu bawa ke paviliun dekat danau utara"

"Baik Yang Mulia" Karin membungkuk, lalu melangkah pergi.

Hinata sebenarnya kurang nyaman dengan cara Karin melihatnya, tatapannya saat menatapnya bebeda seperti ada rasa tidak suka yang di tunjukkan wanita berambut merah itu padanya, tapi Hinata membung jauh-jauh pikiran itu ia merasa jahat karena menuduh Karin berdasrkan perasaannya saja.

.

.

.

Tuk, bunyi cangkir yang di letakan, Sakura baru saja menyesap tehnya

"Seperti pertemuan sebelumnya, apa kau sudah hamil Hinata?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Sakura membuka percakapan.

Deg.

"Saya belum memeriksakan diri ketabib istana Sakura-sama, maafkan saya"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafas kecewa, "Panggilkan tabib istana untukku, segera"

"Baik yang mulia" beberapa pelayan tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan area paviliun.

"Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kau menikah" sakura melirik kearah hinata "Jika kau tidak sanggup menjalankan rencana ini, aku bisa menggantikanmu dengan wanita lain" lanjutnya, di sesap kembali tehnya "Tapi, kau tau apa resikonya bukan, Selir Hinata" ada penekanan saat kata Selir diucapkan.

"Maafkan saya Sakura-sama" Hinata membungkuk, sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Gagal berarti ada nyawa yang kau pertaruhkan!"

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam memandang cakir teh miliknya, tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, matanya memandang Sakura seakan tak percaya, dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Rencana ini sangat penting, ini untuk kelangsungan kerajaan ini, aku sudah mengecewakan yang mulia, aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku, Aku harus mengorbankan orang yang kucintai, kau pikir aku mau melakukan ini? Kau pikir ini mudah? paling tidak bergunalah dalam rencana ini."

Hinata membungkuk sekalia lagi "Maafkan saya Sakura-sama, saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi"

Hinata tidak tau harus berkata apa, ia merasa bersalah setelah mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan. 'Seharusnya kau bersyukur Hinata, jika bukan karena kerajaan dan wanita itu mungkin kau sudah kehilangan adikmu dan menjadi gundik di luar sana, kau hanya perlu hamil lalu semua selesai, bertahanlah demi adikmu' batin Hinata

Hening

"jangan jatuh cinta padanya" suara sakura.

"e-" Hinata memastikan pendengarannya.

"Jangan jatuh cinta pada Yang Mulia, jangan bawa perasaan dalam rencana ini"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yang Mulia tabib istana sudah datang"

Suara pelayan membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

Terlihat laki-laki berambut putih itu mendekat walaupun rambutnya berwarna putih itu bukan uban, dia masih sangat muda bahkan banyak para pelayan dan dayang istana yang mengidolakan tabib istana itu dia cukup popular di kerajaan ini.

"Yang Mulia" tabib itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

Sakura tersenyum membalas salam penghormatan yang di berikan tabib istana itu padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kabuto?"

"Sangat baik Yang Mulia, suatu kehormatan anda memanggil saya Yang Mulia"

"Aku ingin kau memeriksa keadaan wanita itu" sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Hinata yang duduk di sebrang meja.

"Baik Yang Mulia" Kabuto se

gera mendekata kearah hinata dan meminta hinata untuk memberikan pergelangan tangannya padanya "maaf Yang Mulia" tiga jari kabuto di tempelkan di salah satu nadi di pergelangan tangan Hinata, Kabuto memeperhatikan wajah wanita yang sedang ia periksa, pucat, itu kesan pertama yang Kabuto lihat, bahkan denyut nadinya sangat lemah.

"Apa ada yang mulia pikirkan yang membuat Yang Mulia kesulitan?" tanya kabuto

Hinata diam ingin sekali ia menjawab iya, tapi mengingat kata-kata Sakura 'paling tidak bergunalah dalam rencana ini' membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya yang mulia Hinata hanya kelelahan, dan sedikit stres lebih baik Yang Mulia memperbanyak istirahat, denyut nadi Yang Mulia sangat lemah"

Hinata mengangguk "Baik Kabuto-san, terimakasih banyak"

Kabuto tersenyum " Jangan sungkan Yang Mulia"

"Apa dia hamil"?

"Maaf Yang Mulia tapi, saya tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda kehamilan"

"Hah" sakura menghela nafas kecewa

"Kau bisa kembali kabuto"

Sebelum pergi Kabuto membungkuk memberi hormat lalu meninggalkan paviliun.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalan kembali menuju kekediamnnya, pikiran Hinata berkecamuk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kabuto. bagaimana bisa semua berjalan sesuai rencana,mustahil rasanya yang mulia bahkan enggan melihatnya, bahkan mungkin membencinya mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka sangatlah buruk.

"Huh" hinata menghela nafas lelah, pikirannya benar-benar lelah

Tapi seperti perkataan orang-orang terdahulu hati manusia itu unik sekali, detik ini kau bisa bilang tidak, tapi beberapa detik kedepan bisa saja iya, tak ada yg bisa menebaknya.

"Yang Mulia" Sakura membungkuk memberi hormat.

Hinata yang mendengar suara Sakura, menoleh melihat apa yang membuat calon Ratu itu memberi penghormatan.

Deg…deg…deg

Tubuh Hinata kaku 'Ya ampun pajang umur sekali orang ini' batin Hinata, Orang yang baru beberapa detik ia pikirkan sekarang benar-benar ada didepannya hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

Hinata langsung membungkuk melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja kepalanya menunduk menghindari kontak mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa dan melihat keadaan Selir Hinata" Sakura tersenyum "Bukan kah begitu Hinata?

Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata, yang masih setia menunduk memandangi lantai.

"I-itu benar Yang Mulia" jawab Hinata gugup membenarkan pertanyann Sakura,

"Sakura, datanglah keruanganku"

"Baik Yang Mulia"

Sasuke berniat pergi, tapi suara Sakura menghentiakan langkahnya.

"Yang Mulia" Sakura diam sebentar

Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenakanlah baju yang lebih tebal Yang Mulia, ini sudah memasuki musim dingin" ucap Sakura, Matanya melirik kearah Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Hn"

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Hinata tanpa melihatnya, sedangkan Hinata jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar hebat dari tadi Hinata bahkan menahan nafasnya saat sasuke melewatinya. Setelah merasa cukup jauh Hinata menghela nafas lega atmosfir yang di ciptakan Sasuke benar-benar luar bias, cukup membuatnya takut, Hinata tak habis pikir bagaimana laki-laki itu di kenang jika benar-benar menjadi raja, bahkan belum pernah ia melihat sasuke tersenyum. Entah Seperti apa nanti dia memimpin kerajaan ini.

 **-Rumit-**

Di rapikannya kerah baju yang Sasuke kenakan di tepuk-tepuk pelan baju bagian bahu Sasuke memastikan tidak ada debu disana.

"Jadi ini alasan yang mulia memanggilku kesini?" Sakura merengut sebal.

"…" Sasuke sibuk memilih-milih anak panah yang akan ia bawa

"Kenapa baru memberi tau sekarang jika yang mulia ingin berburu.

"…"

"Yang Mulia!" Panggil Sakura sebal karena tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"…"

"Tsk, Yang mulia! Sakura memeluk sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya atas tindakan Sakura, Sasuke berbalik sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sebal istrinya. Sasuke baru sadar jika Tinggi Sakura hanya sebatas bahunya.

"Hentikan ekspresimu itu" ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi Sakura "dan panggil namaku saat kita berdua"

Sakura tersenyum puas, lalu mencium bibir sasuke, hanya ciuman singkat "Baiklah Sasuke-kun"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Jadi menjenguk ayahmu?" kini Sasuke yang berbalik bertanya.

"Emmm" sakura menganguk-nganggukan kepalanya

"Cepatlah kembali, aku akan menyuruh pengawal untuk mengantarmu"

"Kau juga cepatlah kembali" tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu, di lepaskannya pelukannya pada sasuke, ia berlari kecil menuju meja yang ada di ruangan, diambilnya kain yang berisi perbekalan yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Bawa ini" Sakura menyerahkan kain yang ada di tangannya "semua keperluanmu ada di sini. Obat, makanan, air semunya ada di sini.

"Hn" diambilnya kain yang sakura berikan.

"Berikan aku satu pelukan lagi" sasuke merentangkan tangannya, kau akan meninggalkanku selama seminggu, cepatlah" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum senang dan langsung memberikan pelukan yang sasuke inginkan.

.

.

.

"Sial berapa lama lagi berengsek itu datang, ini bukan aku yang berburu tapi aku yang di buru" tanganya di kibas-kibaskan di samping tubuhnya, "Nyamuk sialan" umpat Naruto

"Sabar Naruto-sama, sepertinya sebentar lagi" ucap Sai salah satu pengawal istana yang Naruto ajak untuk menemaninya berburu.

"Sepertinya aku akan membuat api unggun, hari sudah mulai gelap" ucap Sai lagi

"Ya buatlah, biar sekalian nyamuk-nyamuk sialan ini pergi"

Hutan perbatasan kerajaan Uchiha dan Uzumaki adalah hutan favorit untuk para pemburu butuh seharian untuk sampai kehutan perbatasan jika dari kerajaan Uzumaki begitu juga dari kerajaan Uchiha, bannyak rumor mengatakan hutan ini juga hutan yang terkenal dengan bunuh dirinya dan pembataian masal satu keluarga pada jaman kepemimpinan kerajaan sebelumnya, entah hanya rumor semata, atau nyata. Untuk para pemburu persetan dengan rumor seperti itu hutan ini tetaplah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk menangkap para binatang-binatang liar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan Sai yang sedang duduk menghatkan diri, samar-samar mendengar suara langkah kuda yang mendekat, dan semakin lama semakin mendekat,

Sekarang kuda itu tepat berhenti tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aisshhhh" Naruto mengerang lalu melempar ranting kering kearah si penunggang "Aku hampir mati kehabisan darah menunggumu Sasuke"

Sai menahan tawa mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Betapa berlebihannya tuannya ini.

Yang di sindir tak ambil pusing, ia turun lalu mengikat kudanya di salah satu pohon di tangan kanan terdapat hewan buruan yang terkulai mati.

"Ini" di lemparnya kancil muda yang ia dapat saat perjalanan pergi tadi "Untuk makan malam kita"

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke melempar buruan yang sudah mati itu berdiri dari duduknya

"Wah…wah" jarinya menunjuk-nujuk kesal kearah Sasuke yang duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon."Lihat dia Sai berburu duluan" Sai menoleh, bibirnya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang mengomel-ngomel seperti wanita. "Wah….keterlaluan kau Sasuke"

"…" Sasuke tak peduli malah kini ia malah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan mata. Dari pada meladeni si rambut nyentrik itu lebih baik ia tidur pikir Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto-sama" Sai menepuk-nepuk kayu yang tadi di duduki Naruto "duduklah, aku akan menyiapakn malam untuk kita"

"Untung ada kau, kalau tidak habis dia Sai, olehku"

Sasuke yang terpejam menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya mendengar ucapan si penerus kerajaan uzumaki itu.

.

.

.

Suara kicau burung memenuhi hutan matahari belum benar-benar muncul, pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah sibuk dengan panahannya, Sai terlihat sibuk dengan belatinya dan Naruto masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya

"Aku akan membangunkannya" ucap Sai

"Hn"

.

.

.

Naruto masih menguap beberapa kali "Apa yang akan kita buru hari ini?

"Bagaimana dengan rusa?" Sai menawarkan.

"Aku setuju" ucap Naruto

"…"

Bagaimana denganmu sasuke?

"Apa saja yang layak dimakan buru saja, lalu kita bagikan di desa-desa dekat perbatasan, aku dengar mereka sedang kesulitan makanan"

Naruto dan Sai kagum mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan, Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke "Ternyata kau punya sisi baik juga Sasuke"

Sasuke memberikan detglarenya, melihat Naruto yang seenak jidatnya menepuk-nepuk bahunya, matanya seakan mengatakan jauhkan tanganmu atau ku potong.

Naruto menelan ludah, di jauhkannya tangannya dari bahu Sasuke

"A-ayo kita berburu!" diangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi pura-pura semangat, matanya melirik sedikit kearah Sasuke.

Naruto merinding "lebih baik kita duluan Sai" Naruto melangkah cepat.

Jika kalian berpikir para bangsawan berburu hanya Sebagai kesenangan saja, sepertinya tanggapan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, tidak semua para bangsawan yang berburu seperti itu, Sasuke buktinya, baginya kesenangan yang bisa bermanfaat untuk orang lain itu lebih menyenangkan.

Musim dingin kali ini membuat beberapa perekonomian di desa-desa mengalami penurunan yang sangat signifikan banyak desa-desa yang kesulitan. Kerajaan sudah membantu menyuplai makanan tapi tetap saja kurang karena banyaknya desa-desa yang mengalami kesulitan.

.

.

.

Bruk

suara buruan yang di kumpulkan.

"Aku dapat delapan buruan" ucap Naruto "satu kabur gara-gara suara ranting yang aku injak.

"Aku tujuh" ucap Sai

"Kau?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sembilan, ada satu lagi kalian tunggu disini"

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon di arahkan anak panahnya pada rusa yang sedang minum itu, belum sempat ia melepas anak panahnya, tiba-tiba kakinya terasa nyeri saat di lihatnya seekor ular mematuknya. Salahkan dirinya yang ceroboh tidak menggunakan sepatu berburunya.

"Akhhh" teriak Sasuke kesakitan

Sai dan Naruto yang mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri.

Di lihatnya Sasuke yang terduduk di rumput memegangi kakinya.

"Dia di patuk Ular" kata sai, dicari-carinya benda kecil yang biasa ia bawa saat berburu diambilnya botol kecil berisi cairan itu lalu di suruhnya Sasuke untuk menegak isinya.

"Apa itu penawarnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Benar Naruto-sama"

Naruto bernafas lega mendengarnya.

Setelah menegak penawar itu Sasuke sempat tertidur beberapa jam, langit mulai tampak gelap setelah ia bangun, hampir setengah harian ia tertidur.

Sasuke melihat Sai sedang membuat api unggun dan Naruto sibuk dengan alat buruannya.

"Lebih baik kita langsung membagi buruan ini kedesa dekata perbatasan" ucap Sasuke

"Anda, sudah bangun Sasuke-sama"

"Kau sedang sakit, istirahatlah dulu" Naruto coba membujuk sasuke

"Dagingnya akan bau, jika kita mengulur-ngulur waktu, butuh satu hari untuk bisa kesana"

"Begini saja" Sai menimpali "Saya takut bisanya menyebar, kita sudah kehabisan penawar, bagaimana biar saya dan Naruto-sama saja yang membagikannya? Sasuke-sama bisa kembali lebih awal?" tawar Sai

"Itu benar Sasuke, kami akan menyusul setelah selesai membagikan buruan ini"

Sasuke mempertimbangkan ucapan kedua rekannya, sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengalah, lagi pula dia belum mau mati konyo gara-gara gigitan ular.

"Hn"

 **-Rumit-**

Setelah hampi seharian, disini dia sekarang berada gerbang masuk kerajaan Uchiha, Sasuke mempercepat lari kudanya, ia harus bertemu dengan Kabuto sekarang untuk mengobatinya.

"Sial" umpat Sasuke, karena ular sialan itu ia harus merasakan nyeri di kakinya

"Yang Mulia Sasuke kembali, buka gerbangnya" Teriak pelayan yang bertugas menjaga gerbang masuk kerajaan.

Gerbang berlambang simbol kerajaan Uchiha itu terbuka memperlihatkan keindahan dalamnnya, Sasuke turun dari kudanya, beberapa pelayan menunggu untuk memberikan pelayanan, Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya saat salah satu pelayan mendekat berniat menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah, Pelannya itu mengerti lalu memundurkan kembali langkahnya saat melihat sasuke menolak untuk di pakaikan jubah.

Sasuke jalan terhuyung, beberapa kali ia harus berpegangan pada pilar-pilar yang terdapat di lorong istana. Sepertinya efek penawarnya mulai berkurang kini pandangan Sasuke kabur, Sasuke merasakan kepalanya seperti ingin pecah, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sulit sekali berjalan dengan keadaan yang pusing seperti sekarang, seharusnya ia bisa lebih cepat sampai ketempat kabuto jika saja matanya tidak kabur.

Di ujung lorong Sasuke bisa melihat seseorang berjalan, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena, Pandanggannya yang kabur, ia terus berjalan mendekat Sasuke bisa melihat orang itu berhenti dan membungkuk memberi hormat padanya, Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena orang itu terus menunduk, tapi sasuke merasa tak asing dengan orang yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kau, uhuk,uhuk ,uhuk, uhuk, ban- uhuk uhuk" batuknya semakin kuat dan intens

Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk, betapa terkejutnya wanita bermanik lavender, itu di bekapnya mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat, mulut Sasuke penuh dengan darah.

BRUK

Sasuke terjatuh

"Yang Mulia" wanita itu lari mendekap tubuh Sasuke yang terjatuh "a-anda berdarah" Hinata panik "Siapa pun TOLONG" teriak Hinata "Kumohon, dia sekarat" di usapnya darah yang mengalir membasahi pipi Sasuek iya tidak peduli dengan darah yang mengotori baju dan rambutnya.

"Ka-kabuto" sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya Sasuke menyebut nama tabib kerajaan itu.

"Yang Mulia bertahanlah" Hinata menangis. "Hiks…seseorang hiks tolong kumohon"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri, tak ada seorangpun yang lewat tangisnya semakin menjadi

"Hiks, hiks Yang Mulia" diusap-usapnya pipi Sasuke memastikan kalau Sasuke belum sepenunya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Yang Mulia" teriak seseorang dari tempat lain.

Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat orang yang memanggil Sasuke.

"Hiks Ka, hiks Kabuto-san, tolong, dia sekarat kumohon hiks"

Jika bukan karena vitamin yang ia lupa berikan pada selir Sasuke, kabuto mungkin tidak berada di sini sekarang. Bisa saja ia masih berada dikediamnnya membaca buku-buku tentang obat-obatan, beruntunglah kau Sasuke.

Kabuto segera memeriksa pergelangan tangan Sasuke 'nadinya masih berdenyut' batin Kabuto

"Bantu saya, memindahkan Yang Mulia Sasuke, kepunggung saya yang mulia!" Kabuto berlutut bertumpu pada satu kaki dan memasang punggung.

Hinata segera membantu meletakkan tubuh Sasuke keatas punggung Kabuto dengan tangisnya yang pecah.

.

.

.

"Huh" Kabuto bernafas lega.

"Ba-bagaimana Kabuto-san?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, yang mulia hanya butuh istirahat sekarang"

"Ta-tapi yang mulia berdarah hiks" Hinata menangis lagi.

"Itu efek penawarnya, karena yang mulia terkena bisa ular, jangan khawatir Yang Mulia akan pulih dalam tiga hari kedepan"

Hinata bisa bernafas lega sekarang " terimakasih, kabuto-san"

"jangan sungkan yang mulia, kalau begitu saya ijin untuk kembali"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah kepergian Kabuto, disinilah Hinata sekarang ia duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke, menghampiri sasuke yang tertidur. Sebenarnya ia lancang karena berada di ruangan ini tanpa ijin dari sang empu kamar, Hinata hanya merasa tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, bagaimana jika Sasuke membutuhkan sesuatau tapi tidak ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya, seorang pangeran tidak bisa di layani oleh sembarang orang, kata Kakashi penasehat kerajaan. kakashi juga mengatakan tugasnya diluar misis melahirkan anak untuk kerajaan, adalah melayani keperluan pangeran, dalam artian membantu tugas sang calon Ratu seperti sekarang karena, Hinata tau sang calon Ratu sedang tidak berada di kerajaan Uchiha, yang ia dengar dari Tenten bahwa wanita bersurai pink itu sedang menjenguk ayahnya selama seminggu di kekediamannya di daerah _Kirikagure,_ disanalah kerajaan Haruno berdiri.

Lagi pula Hinata ingat dengan salah satu ucapan sakura untuknya _paling tidak bergunalah_ entah Hinata yang terlalu polos atau tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan Sakura, bukan kah ia harus bisa di andalkan saat seperti ini, menurut Hinata ucapan itu semakin memperkuat kata-kata yang Kakashi jelaskan tentang bagaimana tugas seorang selir.

Diambilnya segera mangkuk berisi air dan kain, di perasnya kain yang ia ambil dari dalam mangkuk lalu di bersihkannya wajah Sasuke mulai dari area dagu, Hinata memuji ketampanan calon Raja ini, dagunnya, sepertinya dagu terindah yang pernah hinata lihat, 'rahang yang tegas' ucap Hinata dalam hati. kini tangannya berpindah membersihkan area mulut Sasuke ada sisa darah mengering disana, sasuke memiliki bibir yang tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu tipis, ada kumis tipis yang tercukur rapi di dekat bibir atasnya, hidung mancung, mata yang tajam, hampir sempurna pikir hinata jika saja sikapnya sebagus rupanya.

Diletakkan kembali mangkuk yang ia ambil, Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu ia sandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu dinding yang ada di ruangan itu, hari ini cukup melelahkan untuk Hinata, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan lelah sebentar, tak lama ia tertidur dalam posisi yang masih duduk meringkuk.

.

.

.

Duk

Hinata terjatuh kepalanya terbentur lantai,

"Ahkk" pekik Hinata kecil, di pegangi kepalanya yang terbentur, ia lihat sekelilingnya. 'jadi aku ketiduran ya? Tanyanya sendiri dalam hati.

Hinata mencoba berdiri lalu membuka jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut, ia ingin memastikan apakah hari masih malam atau telah pagi. Samar-samar Hinata bisa melihat sinar matahari yang masih malu-malu menampakan cahayanya.

Tok…tok…tok…

Suara ketukan membuat Hinata menoleh

"Maaf yang muliah Kami mengantar sarapan" terdengar suara dari balik pintu

Segera Hinata buka pintu itu, para pelayan yang melihatnya langsung membungkuk memberi salam dengan nampan yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Kalian bisa meletakkanya" Hinata menggeser badannya memberi para pelayan itu jalan untuk masuk.

Satu persatu pelayan itu meletakan bermacam hidangan, setelah semua pelayan selesai dengan tugasnya mereka ijin untuk kembali ke dapur.

Hinata mendekati meja yang telah penuh dengan bermacam-macam makanan itu, dari mulai _Okayu_ , telur, _Sashimi_ , _Umeboshi, Negi,_ daun bawang dan daun seledri yang telah di cacah halus, dipiring yang lain terdapat, buah-buahan , _Yatsuhashi,_ dan _Uiro,_ untuk minumannya terdapat air putih, teh dan _Hachimitsu-daikon._

Hinata terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang ada di depannya sekarang, apa setiap para keluarga Raja yang sakit hidangannya seperti ini, hinata tak habis pikir bagaimana jika sedang tidak sakit mungkin yang di hidangkan lebih banyak dari ini.

"Akhhh" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

Hinata yang terkejut mendengar erangan Sasuke, langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang berusaha untuk duduk.

"Yang Mulia" Hinata dengan sigap membantu memegang punggung Sasuke membantunya untuk duduk.

Sasuke memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia menoleh melihat wajah wanita yang berusaha keras untuk membantunya duduk.

"K-kau!" Sasuke memincingkan pengelihatannya memastikan orang yang sekarang bersamanya "Akhhh" Sasuke memegang dadanya lagi yang berdenyut-denyut sakit .

"Pe-pelan-pelan saja Yang Mulia" Hinata sedikit panik saat mendengar suara erangan Sasuke lagi, Hinata berusaha lebih keras lagi, karena tubuh Sasuke jauh lebih besar dan tinggi darinya jadi, Hinata merasa membutuhkan usaha yang lebih besar agar Sasuke bisa duduk dengan nyaman. wajah Hinata kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja di depan Sasuke, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang wajah kesusahan Hinata. Matanya yang tidak terlalu besar, hidungnya yang mungil, pipi gembil yang berwarnah kemerah-merahan dan kini tatapan Sauke jatuh pada bibir, bibirnya kecil tapi bentuknya bagus, Batin Sasuke

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba meredam suara keberatan saat menopang punggung Sasuke.

'Apa-apaan wanita ini, apa dia sedang menggoda? Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

hah…hah…hah hianta terengah-engah, ia tersenyum saat berhasil melakukan tugasnya nafasnya masih memburu.

Sasuke diam masih memperhatikan

Entah sejak kapan _Okayu_ sudah berada di tangannya, Hinata berniat menyendok _Okayu_ itu tapi suara Sasuke mengehentikan niatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jalang!"

"…" Hinata diam ia sedang memikirkan kenapa dia ada di sini sekarang.

"Katakan"

"Sa-saya…ingin mem-memberikan ini" Hinata menyodorkan Okayu yang ada didalam genggamannya.

"Apa aku memeberi perintah?"

Tubuh hinata kaku, ucapnnya seperti sekakmat dalam permainan catur, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, digelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ingin mati?"

Hinata menangis "Hiks, hiks, Ya-Yang Mulia hiks ma-maaf hiks, ku-kumohon ma-mafkan saya hiks yang la-lancang ini hiks hiks." Mangkuk yang ia pegang bergetar seiring dengan tangisnya.

"…"

"Kemarin hiks, Ya-Yang Mulia Berdarah hiks hiks, a-aku hanya hiks ingin membantu hiks Yang Mulia jatuh, dan a-aku takut, hiks… hiks"

"Kau mengasihaniku?"

Hinata menggeleng "Hiks, bu-bukan begitu, hiks" tangisnya semakin pecah pipinya sudah benar-benar basah.

Sasuke tersenyum miring "Masukkan"

Hinata yang tidak mengerti memandang Sasuke sambil sesenggukan.

"Bukankah kau ingin menyuapiku?"

Hinata mengangguk

Tangan Hinata gemetar,ia masih menangis, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, ia mencoba mengarahkan sendok itu kemulut Sasuke, tapi karena tangan Hinata yang gemetar membuatnya susah mengarahkan kemulut Sasuke, sasuke yang melihat memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata, di lahapnya _Okayu_ yang terdapat di sendok tersebut.

"Diamlah, kau bisa menumpahkaan _Okayunya_ "

Hinata mengangguk lagi, ia gigit bibir bawahnya meredam isakannya, yang terdengar hanya sesenggukan kecil.

Sasuke tak memindahkan tatapannya dari wajah Hinata, menghibur pikir Sasuke, ia menangis hanya karena kata-kata 'kau ingin mati' dasar manusia cengeng batin sasuke, mahluk bodoh dari mana dia ini, ia bahkan tidak memukul, dan menyakitinya tapi lihat sekarang, Ia benar-benar berantakan.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

Sendokan, Bubur itu habis sasuke lahap.

"Hiks A-apa yang mulia ingin mi-minum hiks" tawar Hinata.

"Hn"

Buru-buru ia ambil air yang terdapat di meja sekalian ramuan _Hachimitsu-daikon_ yang Kabuto buatkan.

Di bantunya di dekatkan pinggiran cangkir itu ke bibir Sasuke, Karena gemetaran Hinata menumpahkan sedikit air di dagu dan baju Sasuke

"Ma-maafkan saya ya-yang mulia" buru-buru ia lap dagu dan baju Sasuke yang terkena air.

Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang panik dan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya betap ceroboh dan lemahnya wanita ini pikir Sasuke.

"Berikan, _Hachimitsu-daikon_ itu" Sasuke sengaja meminta ramuan itu, jika tidak ia bisa saja mendengar tangisan wanita ceroboh ini lagi. Dalam sekali tegukan ramuan itu habis olehnya, di berikannya bangkuk berisi cairan yang telah tandas itu pada hinata, hinata dengan sigap menyambutnya.

.

.

.

BRUK

Suara pintu yang di terjang kuat.

"SASUKE" Naruto berlari dengan panik.

Sasuke memutar matanya, si berisisk ini Batin sasuke

Hah…hah… Naruto terengah-engah "Aku dengar kau tidak sadarkan diri, jadi aku buru-buru kesini"

"Hn"

"Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hn"

"Aaaishhhhh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau suka sekali dengan dua konsonan 'Hn' itu" ada penekanan saat kata Hn ia ucapkan "Apa otakmu kekurangan kosa kata?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kau tau betapa khawa…" ucapannya terhenti tatkala matanya menangkap sosok lain di kamar itu, matanya memincing memastikan wanita yang berdiri mematung dengan mangkuk keramik ditangannya. Naruto mendekat di condongkan tubuhnya memastikan wanita yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Kau! Wahh" Naruto tersenyum senang, tak percaya dengan apa yg sekarang ia lihat. "Kau Hinata kan?" makin di condongkan lagi tubuhnya kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter, Hinata bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. Hinata otomatis menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menunduk"

"Apa yang… kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Sa-sa-saya sedang merawat Yang Mulia" Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Merawat?" Senyumnya memudar, Naruto sekarang bingung, bukankah itu tugas sakura pikir Naruto, sejak kapan seorang pelayan boleh merawat seorang Pangeran. Itu melanggar aturan pikir Naruto, di tatapnya Sauke dan Hinata bergantian meminta penjelasan.

"Keluarlah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Naruto"

Hinata membungkuk memberi hormat "Ba-baik Yang Mulia"

.

.

.

Hening tak ada percaakapan diantara mereka

"Jangan katakan, selir itu dia" Naruto membuka percakapan.

Naruto memang pernah menerima pesan undangan dari salah satu pengawal kerajaan, yang mengundangnya untuk hadir dalam pernikahan Sasuke, ia cukup kaget saat mendengarnya, tapi saat itu ia kira pesan undangan itu hanya gurauan semata, untuk mengejeknya karena sampai sekarang diumurnya yang sudah ke dua puluh tujuh tahun masih melajang, ia tau betul siapa Sasuke dia tidak akan meduakan Sakura seperti ini bukankah itu janjinya.

"Jelaskan Sasuke" pinta Naruto

 **-Rumit-**

"Hah" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, dengan semua yang Sasuke jelaskan.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ia berbalik melangkah cepat membungka pintu, ia bisa melihat Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh disana, kepalanya tertunduk memandangi lantai, ia berjalan mendekat dengan mata memerah, Hinata yang merasa Naruto mendekat membungkukan tubuhnya memeberi hormat.

"Kau..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya rahangnya mengeras.

Hinata yang mendengar Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto.

"Aku kira kau berbeda Hinata" dirinya tersenyum pahit

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan bingung

"Tapi, ternyata kau sama saja," Naruto terkekeh "Menjual tubuhmu! demi harta"

Deg…deg…deg…

Hinata merasakan tiba-tiba dunia di sekelilingnya hening, kakinya terasa lemas.

"Kau menyedihkan HI-NA-TA"

Setelah mengucapakn itu Naruto berlalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan kata-kata menyakitkan dan wanita yang berdiri mematung dengan cairan bening yang lolos dari matanya.

Di langkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kamar Sasuke, pintunya masih terbuka, kakinya terus melangkah air mata terus mengalir di pipinya, dia diambang pintu sekarang Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dengan tenang, di tutupnya pintu itu tubuhnya bersender pada pintu, pelan-pelan tubuhnya beringsut jatuh ke lantai dibekap mulutnya menggunakan tangannya, takut suara tangisnya bisa mengganggu tidur Sasuke, air matanya semakin deras mengalir, kata-kata maaf keluar berkali-kali dari mulutnya pelan entah untuk siapa kata maaf itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun rasa haus melanda tenggorokannya pelan-pelan ia duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, matanya mencari-cari dimana wanita itu meletakkan air minumnya, bukan air yang ia lihat tapi tubuh kecil yang duduk meringkuk di dekat pintu, di turunkan nya kakinya pelan-pelan, ia mencoba berdiri dirasa bisa Sasuke melangkah pelan mendekati wanita yang sedang tertidur itu, Sasuke ikut berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata, di tatapnya wajah wanita bersurai bersurai indigo yang tertidur lelap itu, Sasuke bisa melihat hidung Hinata yang memerah dan mata yang sembab, Kenapa wanita ini pikir Sasuke, apa hanya menangis yang bisa wanita ini andalkan. Ia berniat membangunkan, untuk menyuruhnya kembali kekediamannya, tapi di urungkan niatnya saat ia melihat bibir hinata yang bergerak dalam tidurnya, di tatapnya bibir itu di jauhkan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di pipi dan bibirnya.

'Apa ini salah satu bentuk godaan mu jalang?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati, wanita ini benar-benar polos apa pura polos pikir Sasuke.

Diusapnya lembut bibir Hinata menggunakan ibu jarinya matanya menatap wajah Hinata dengan Teliti dia tidak cantik tapi ada daya tarik tersendiri itulah yang sekarang dapat Sasuke simpulkan, entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter.

Mata hinata membuka pelan samar-samar ia bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang ada di depannya.

Sontak ia membuka mata dan memundurkan kepalanya.

DUK

suara kepala hinata yang terbentur pintu di belakangnya.

Betapa cerobohnya wanita ini sasuke membatin.

"Ya-yang Mulia" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Kembalilah" Sasuke masih dalam posisinya

"eh" Hinata bingung

"Kembalilah, disini bukan tempatmu"

"Ta-tapi"

"…"

"Ba-ba-badan Yang Mulia panas" Hinata mengatakan itu bukan tanpa alasan karena, wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, nafas sasuke terasa panas menerpa wajahnya, ia angkat tangannya bermaksud meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

Grep.

Dicengkramnnya pergelangan tangan Hinata yang hendak menyentuhnya diletakannya lengan itu disamping kepala hinata yang bersandar di pintu.

"Kembalilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ucapnya rahang sasuke mengeras.

"ta…" belum selesai ia mengatakan ucapannya,bibirnya telah di bungkam oleh bibir sasuke, Hinata melebarkan matanya tak percaya, dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Satu tangan Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan pelan ciumannya di tatapnya wajah Hinata nafasnya memburu.

"Jangan Hentikan" ucap Sasuke parau.

 **-Rumit-**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hallo apa kabar, Ona balik lagi, maaf baru bisa update sekarang, ona tau betapa kesalnya kalian dengan ona karena sangat lama menelantarkan cerita ini**

 **Ona perlu menonton beberapa drama kerajaan untuk bisa membangkitkan mood ona untuk menulis, karena coment kalian lah ona masih menulis dan rasanya sayang kalau ona harus meninggalkan begitu saja cerita ini**

 **Terimaksih yang selalu member ona semangat untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **O iya ona cukup syok saat ada yg menebak cerita ona dan tebakannya benar**

 **hahahah**

 **Seperti biasa, Karena sudah sangat lama meninggalkan dunia tulis menulis, jika penulisan, alur, plot, latarnya yang membingungkan dan sebagainya tolong bantu ona memperbaikinya ya comentlah dengan bijak.**

 **Bantu saya menemukan typo juga ya biar ceritanya lebih enak di baca**

 **ona tidak menjanjikan akan update cepat.**

 **Untuk yang follow, like, memberi bintang, dan komentar untuk cerita ona terimakasih banyak tetap setia ya**

 **See You terimakasih yang sudah membaca Selir**

(salam hangat dari ona)

 **Q &A**

 **(** FF dan WP **)**

 **Knpa sasuke jahat banget sama hinata? (ona Tanya sasuke dulu ya knp.)**

 **Kapan lanjutnya? ( ini udah ya)**

 **Sasuke bakalan ngelupain sakura ya? (emmmm kita liat aja tapi ada salah satu yang mati, kasih bocoran dikit ahhh)**

 **Kenapa semua orang benci sama hinata sih ? (masa?)**

 **Kakashi suka sama hinata ya? (hahaha)**

 **Rasanya ada sejarah hinata ya (akan ada di setiap chap membahas tentang siapa hinata)**

 **Ini di remake ya? (ini murni ide ona, cerita selir baru pertama kali ona buat dan ona belum pernah meremake cerita ini)**

 **NEXT**

"Aku hamil" ucapnya, "Aku hamil" ucapnya lagi

Dadanya bergemuruh betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

...

"Masukan ini kedalam minumannya" di sodorkannya botol kecil itu pada pelayan yang menatap takut padanya.

"Pastikan ia keguguran" bibirnya tersenyum miring

"baik _"

"Jangan sebut namaku"

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu mundur melangkah pergi.


End file.
